C'est la Vie
by tennisskater
Summary: Haylie Paige has always been the wall flower, the quiet one who never seemed to laugh out loud. When she's sent to CGL for a crime she didn't commit, will the boys of D-Tent teach her how to live life to the fullest? And will she find love at last?
1. Default Chapter

_(A/N: Hiya pplz...this is my first fanfic, so I'm real excited! Lol, newayz, heres my first chapter, I have the second one written out but I'm not gonna post it until this chappie gets reviewed, so review please! BTW, C'est la Vie is French for "it is the life"!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters, or anything else....

Chapter 1-Whatever

_"But I'm innocent, I swear to God I am!"_

_"Yea right, that's what they all say! Now choose, Camp Green Lake or....JAIL?!"_

_"Camp Green Lake, sir."_

_BUMP!_

"Owww," Haylie snapped out of her daze. She was reliving the moment when she was sentenced to this "Camp Green Lake." She was sitting on the yellow school bus, thinking about lakes and green grass. Was there any here in this deserted, dry, hot, land? Nope, and she didn't plan on seeing any either.

She fell back into her day dreams, and then came the flashback.

Flashback 

_"Haylie Paige please report to the main office," the loud speaker blared. Haylie turned a light shade of pink and quietly left the class room. As she went down the hall, a million thoughts went through her head. _

_'What did I do? Am I in trouble? Is my family alright?' And so on. By the time she reached the office, she was expecting the worse. But the worse was yet to come._

End Flashback 

She sighed loudly as she remembered the reason she was sent here. It wasn't her fault, and she couldn't believe that they suspected her out of the whole high school. Her! Haylie Paige!

"Whatever," she grumbled to herself, "at least my family and friends know the truth." She put her head against the window and dozed off into and un steady sleep.

"Yo, wake up, were here," the guard barked to Haylie. Haylie immediately got up and gathered her belongings.

"Bye sir," she said to the bus driver, trying her best to be nice. Inside, she was scared shitless.

She timidly stepped off the bus, only to be welcomed by a short, happy looking man.

"Hello there Haylie, I'm Dr. Pendanski, I'll be your camp counselor here at Camp Green Lake. You will be in D-Tent!" the short man smiled happily at her.....Haylie just looked at him with a look of caution, after all, it was about 150 degrees out, and this guy looked like he was about to go jump in a pool or something. Yea, right, there's no water here for as far as the eye could see!

"Hello," she said quietly. Dr. Pendanski looked satisfied with Haylie's little welcome word, so he happily bounced off towards a cabin, motioning for Haylie to follow. She stayed a few feet behind, not wanting to be stuck in a conversation with Mr. Happy. She was not feeling so happy right now, I wonder why...

They entered the cabin, only to be welcomed by Mr. Sir.

"I am Mr. Sir, you will call my Mr. Sir at all times, you hear me?" Mr. Sir growled to Haylie. Her eyes grew wide and she nodded.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur. Haylie received her orange working suits and she was assigned a cot in the D-Tent.

Now, she was trying to figure out what to put in the crates they provided. She couldn't put anything too special, because anyone could just swipe it. She decided on leaving her notebook, hair brush, mirror, hair ties, deodorant, pencils, pens, and few hats and bandannas in the one crate, and leaving the second crate with her just her still full back pack. She just pulled out her book, one from the Chicken Soup for the Soul series, when a little boy opened up the tent flap and walked in.

At first she hesitated, but then finally spoke out the words, "Hi there, I'm Haylie."

The boy glanced at her before sitting up, "I'm Zero," he said then laid back down on the cot and faced the tent wall.

'_Zero? Did I hear him right?_' Haylie thought to herself, '_Oh well, he seems like he doesn't want to talk right now anyways._' So she laid down and opened her book to the last page she left off on.


	2. Meeting DTent

_(AN: Okay, I said I wouldn't post again 'till I got reviews, but I can't help it, I'm proud of this story...lol. Please review!!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes, or any of the characters and such...

Chapter 2- Meet D-Tent

"Yo, who's the girl?"

"Zero, you know her?"

"Man, why you be talking to Zero, you know he don't talk to anyone 'cept Caveman!"

"Is she sleepin, or did she pass out from the heat or something?"

Haylie's eyes shot open. She took one look at the boys, and then let out the loudest scream she could muster up. Hey, it was the only thing she could think of doing.

The boy's eyes grew wide and they frantically looked at each other. The questions and comments started up again.

"What did we say?"

"Is she okay?"

"Obviously not, she's screamin bloody murder!"

"Are we in the right tent even?"

"Duh we are, Zero's right there!"

"Someone stop her already!"

The talking went on and so did Haylie's scream. When she finally ran out of breath, Squid ran up to her cot and tried his hardest to comfort her. No such luck, Haylie just jumped out of her cot and backed herself against the tents wall. She slid down and just sat there, looking at each of the boys in turn. The boys just stared back at her.

Haylie's POV 

_I can not believe I just screamed like that. How come I got so freaked by these boys? They must be my tent mates. Oh my gosh, what a great first impression. Now I have to spend 18 months with guys who think I'm insane. Gosh, I feel so bad for that one dark haired boy who came near me. He probably thinks he did something. Wait a minute....why do I care what he thinks of me? _

No POV 

Haylie's eyes opened wide at the thought, and all the boys thought she was going to start screaming again. They looked at each other questioningly, and finally Squid went slowly up to Haylie and stuck his hand out. She just looked at it for a minute, then reluctantly took hold of it and let him pull her up to her feet. He slowly stepped back, as if waiting to see if she would fall to the ground again.

Haylie took a deep breath, which really caused the boys to think that she was going to scream again. Only then she slowly let it out in a deep sigh and spoke up. "I....I'm sorry for screaming," Haylie blushed, "I was just....startled when I saw you all." She looked up and smiled weakly.

"Girl, that was no "startled" scream," X-Ray said, "but anyways, it was pretty much our fault. Were sorry for talking so lou-"

"Why hello there kids," Mr. Pendanski bounced into the tent, cutting off X-Ray, "I see you met Haylie. Haylie, this is Rex, Theodore, Ricky, Stanley, Alan, Jose, and Zero."

X-Ray let out an annoyed sigh, "Man, I told you my name is not Rex, its

X-Ray!" he practically yelled at Mr. Pendanski.

Mr. Pendanski seemed to have not heard X-Ray, and looked at Squid. "Alan, you will be Haylie's mentor, show her around the camp when she's ready, maybe after dinner, okay?"

Squid's eyes, seemed to light up, but maybe it was just the way he shifted to look at Pendanski? "Yea, whatever mom," he murmured.

"Well, I'll leave you kids to get acquainted," and with a quick nod at Haylie, Pendanski went on out of the tent, probably going to annoy some other campers.

"Okay, mum is so wrong, my name is X-Ray, and that's Armpit, ZigZag, Caveman, Squid, Magnet, and well, Zero," X-Ray said to Haylie, while pointing to the members as he said their names, who nodded in return....except for Zero.

Haylie looked confused, but nodded her head slightly and said quietly, "I'm Haylie."

"So, you wanna go to the wreck room with us? We could talk while playin some pool," X-Ray offered.

"Uh...no thanks, I'd rather just stay in here and rest," Haylie answered.

"Oh well, that's cool, we could talk during dinner, c'mon guys lets go," X-Ray led the other D-Tent members, except for Zero, out of the tent. Only Squid stayed behind.

"You guys go ahead, I'm a bit tired, I think I'll just chill here 'till dinner," Squid said to X-Ray, who playfully wiggled his eyebrows towards Haylie, but without letting her see. Squid scowled at him, and X-Ray left it at that.

"Okay dawg, later," X-Ray said to Squid.

"C ya," he said and nodded towards his tent mates. They left, and Squid just stood there for a moment, nervously glancing at Haylie every now and then.

Finally, he hesitantly walked over to his cot, which was right across from Hayliey's, and sat down on it. He let out a long, loud sigh before laying down.

"So you're Theodore, right?" Haylie asked quietly.

Squid grimaced, "No, actually me name's Alan, but everyone calls me Squid."

Haylie blushed, "Oh, sorry."

"No problem," Squid said, smirking at Haylie's blush.

_'I can't believe there's actually a girl here, in this tent!!_' Squid thought to himself_, 'and she's pretty cute too.....I wonder if she has a boyfriend.....'_

_(AN: Review please!)_


	3. Revenge

_(AN: hey, here's chapter 3!!! And thanks for my reviewers so far:_

_Kittycatt999-Thanks a bunch, here's chapter 3!_

_RiRiana-Glad you like it so far, and I know its turning out as a Mary-Sue, but I'm trying to at least make it a good Mary-Sue! Lol, and who knows, maybe there won't be a good old fairytale ending...._

_Hope everyone likes this chapter, and remember, review!! I might not post chapter four until I see that more people are interested in this fic.)_

Chapter 3

"Dinner!" Pendanski yelled through the flap of D-Tent. Haylie was in a deep sleep on her cot, and Squid was playing solitaire with his deck of cards. When he heard Pendanski yell dinner, he started to pack up his cards, when he saw Zero walk towards him.

"Should we wake her up?" Zero asked Squid quietly.

At first Squid was shocked, Zero only talked to the Caveman! But he soon got over it and thought about his question. "Uh...yea, I guess we better," he finally answered. He threw the cards into his crate then rolled out of his cot and stretched for a moment. He then walked over to Haylie's cot and questioningly looked at Zero, who shrugged his shoulders.

"How do we wake her?" Squid loudly whispered to Zero, who once again shrugged. Squid thought and finally decided on poking her on the shoulder. Haylie stirred in her sleep, and then slowly and groggily opened her eyes. She blinked a couple times until her eyes could focus on Squid and Zero hovering above her.

Immediately she sat up, but a little too fast for her forehead connected with Squid's face, who stumbled backwards and swore out loud.

"Oh my god, I am so, so, so sorry!! I was startled again, oh my God, are you okay?" Haylie jumped out of her cot and ran over to Squid who was sitting on the edge of another cot with his face in his hands, and it looked like he was sobbing because his whole body was shaking.

Haylie put her hands on the sides of Squid's head and lifted it out of his hands, only to see that Squid was shaking from laughter. And when he looked at Haylie's confused face, he started laughing even harder.

"I-I can not believe you just fell for that!" Squid chocked out between his hysterical laughing. Haylie stood there dumbfounded for a moment, and then she felt herself once again blushing, only this time she was redder than ever. She glanced over at Zero, who looked like he was trying to hold back his own laughter.

"It's time for dinner," Zero said to Haylie, who nodded and left the tent.

She looked around the campground and noticed that everyone was going into this one room, so she followed. As she entered, she got a lot of confused stares from the other tents, and she blushed as she made her was across the room. She was starting to think she was lost when she heard her name being called.

"Haylie! Yo girl, over here!" X-Ray was yelling across the room, and Haylie searched around for him. Finally she saw him standing up and waving his hands around, and she went over to the table.

"Where's your food?" Caveman asked.

"Oh....I didn't know where to get it," she answered. Caveman pointed to the "kitchen" area, and Haylie went over and got herself her tray. She slowly slid it across the metal ledge, watching the nasty looking food being slopped onto the tray. She slowly made her way back to the table, and took a seat at the far end, next to ZigZag.

After poking at the food for a couple minutes, she noticed that Zero and Squid had come in. Zero looked his usual serious self, but Squid looked a bit suspicious about something. Haylie just brushed it aside though, figuring that he was still thinking about his mean, yet funny prank. Haylie was here for one day, and already she's been pranked by a camp mate. She could just imagine the ones coming to her in the future.

_ 'Boys,'_ Haylie thought to herself as she finally lifted the fork to her mouth. She noticed that everyone at her table was watching her, which made her determined not to puke. As she placed the fork in her mouth, Zigzag made a gagging sound, that caused Haylie to start gagging herself. They all started laughing as Haylie went into a coughing fit, only the laughing slowly died as they noticed that Haylie couldn't catch her breath. Squid shot up from the table and ran around to where Haylie was, and started to hit her on the back, trying to help her.

Haylie dropped her head into her hands, still coughing, and Squid was starting to get nervous. Just when he was about to call Pendanski, Haylie jumped out of her chair and yelled,

"Revenge is sweet!" She stood there with a defiant smile on her face, as Squid's jaw dropped. She smiled sweetly at him and placed her hand under his jaw to close it, then sat back down and resumed eating. Now all the D-Tent members were laughing at Squid, and he was the one turning red.

"Man, shut up already, it wasn't that funny," he grumbled to his tent mates.

"Oh yes it was, you fell for a girls prank!" Magnet said to Squid, while laughing.

Squid took his seat and caught Haylie's eye. Just as she was going to look away, he mouthed the words,

"It's not over 'till it's over" and then he smiled evilly.

"Oh, I'm so afraid," Haylie mouthed back while widening her eyes. She couldn't believe she just said that. She would never sass a boy back home!

_ 'I guess being around all these boys made me more confident?'_ she thought to herself. _'Oh well, its pretty funny anyways.'_

Meanwhile, Squid was plotting his next act against Haylie.

_ It's not over, 'till it's over...._

_(AN: Please review! I'm not going to update until I get some more reviews, I want to make sure people actually like this story!)_


	4. Blush

_(AN: Heres chapter 4 ppl, I knoe I said I wouldn't update till I got more reviews, but I gotta request from RiRiana so I decided too! But seriously, please review because I want some more ppl to actually be interested in my story..._

_Thanks to-_

_RiRiana- Heres, chapter 4!!  
Sylvia Louise-I know it's a Mary sue, but thanx for the compliment!! Heres chapter 4!_

_Review please!!!!!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters in it...

Chapter 4

The next day was the day that Haylie had to start digging. She was totally not looking forward to it, but that night she decided that she should try to hurry up, maybe even beat the boys at it. She was is good shape, and was very athletic, so she figured that it would come in handy. Guess again, girl....

"Yo, Blush, time to get up!" X-Ray yelled to Haylie, while Armpit shook her shoulder.

_'Did he just call me blush?'_ Haylie wondered to herself as she got out of her cot. She finally asked it aloud.

"Did you call me Blush?" She asked X-Ray

"Yea, you are now officially Blush, so don't let mum call you anything other, alright?" X-Ray told Haylie, I mean Blush.

"But why Blush? Why can't you just call me Haylie?" Blush asked back.

"Because, you are now accepted into D-Tent, you totally pranked Squid and he totally fell for it, right there Squiddy boy?" Magnet answered.

"Man, shut up already, it wasn't that big of a deal!" Squid shot a death look at Magnet. The boys let it go, but they smirked at each other when Squid turned around.

Blush finally realized that she couldn't change in this tent, with a bunch of boys all around her. She sat on her cot and tried to think of a way to change with some privacy, but no ideas came to mind. Armpit and Caveman noticed Blush's worried look and looked questioningly at each other.

"Wut up Blush, why you lookin so....down?" Zigzag asked Blush, who just fixed her worried gaze on him. He stared back uncertainly until she finally heaved a sigh.

"I can't change it this tent, there's no privacy!" she said, eyeing all the boys, who had a look of realization on their faces.

"Well, wat'chu gonna do then?" X-Ray asked her.

"I don't know...." She replied.

"Okay man, I gotta idea. We'll hold up the bed sheets and make like, a curtain thing that she could change behind," Caveman answered. Blush's worried face turned to relief.

"That's a good idea Caveman, thanks," she smiled appreciatively at him, and he nodded back. "Okay, two of you hold up a sheet, and wait until I tell you to take it down, got it?"

"Yup, no prob Blush," answered X-Ray, who grabbed hold of the end of one sheet, and motioned for Squid to get the other side. They held it up for about five minutes before Blush told them that she was done. She pulled her long brown hair into a ponytail, and sat on the end of her bed looking for a hat to wear. The boys finished dressing, and they all sat on their own cots, sneaking glances at Blush every once in a while. They all thought she didn't notice, but she did. After about 5 minutes of quiet, Blush looked up.

"What are you all looking at? Quit staring!" she scowled at them, and they all turned around.

"C'mon everyone, rise and shine, go get your breakfast then go to the library and get your shovels! Rise and shine!" Pendanski was going past the tents, yelling for everyone to get up in his annoying, high voice. D-Tent got up and left the tent, heading for the food place once again. Squid noticed Blush walking last, and slowed his pace until he was right in front of her. He glanced behind him and noticed that Blush was deep in thought about something, and then all of a sudden he stopped short, and Blush crashed right into him.

"What the heck? Why'd you do that?" Blush asked with an annoyed voice. Squid smirked at her.

"Cuz I felt like it, you gotta problem with that?" He asked her while raising his eyebrows.

"Actually, I do," Blush replied, and smacked him (lightly) across his head and ran up to the front of D-Tent. Squid was shocked at first, then rolled his eyes at her immaturity, although he couldn't keep from smiling.

_'Man, that girl is one of a kind_,' he thought to himself.

_'Why does he keep teasing me like that? Maybe he likes me? Probably not, he's probably just trying to get even with me from last night at dinner. Hehe...that was pretty funny though. He deserved it...totally deserved it.'_ Blush kept thinking about it as they walked to get their breakfast, and even during breakfast. It was like she was totally lost in her own little world or something, and she didn't even notice what she was eating, all she knew was that it was slimy and not really that good. The rest of D-Tent noticed her odd behavior, but didn't question it...they didn't want to get on her nerves....at least not this early in the day.

After breakfast, they went out to the "library" and took their shovels, then trudged out into the hot land to start digging their holes.....

_(AN: please review, I would really like to have more reviews this time until I post my next chapter! Oh, and this is like, so totally random, but I got Jesse McCartney's CD the other day, and I've been listening to it the whole time I typed this, so please don't mind any mistakes! Lol, he's gonna be on tonite on What I Like About You at 8! Lol, please review!!!!)_


	5. First hole

_(AN: Hey, sorry it took me a while to get this chapter down, but heres chapter 5!! And thanks so much to my reviewers:_

_RiRiana-I know the last one was a bit short, I'm trying to make them longer! Thanks for the review and heres chapter 5!_

_Beautyqueen321- Glad to hear you like it! Here's chapter 5!_

_Mellem –Thanks for the review, here's chapter 5! _

_Hope y'all like this chapter, and remember, review!!!!!!!! Please!!!!!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or the characters or anything in it...I also do not own those songs I used that Zigzag sang....

Chapter 5

"Ya gonna be diggin right here," Mr. Sir said, marking the dirt with the toe of his boots, "now if ya find anything interestin at all, then you report it to either me or Pendanski, ya here me now? Now this aint the girl scouts, so get digging." Mr. Sir spit out one last sunflower seed at the ground, eyed Blush, and headed back to the campgrounds. The minute he turned around, Blush let out a sigh and dug the blade of her shovel into the dirt. It was pretty hard for her, and she was surprised because she thought it was gonna be a piece of cake.

She dug on for about an half hour, while the rest of the D-Tent chattered on every now and then about nothing in particular. When she realized how thirsty she was, she went and took a dip of the water. Bad idea. She ended spitting it all out, because the water tasted horrible, for one reason, it was very warm and she hated warm water, and for another, it looked like there were pieced of dirt in it!

"This water is disgusting; do you mean you all have to drink this?" Blush yelled out to no one really.

'Yea, pretty much, its not that bad if you just swallow it without tastin it though," Zigzag answered her. Blush looked confused.

"Whatever, I'm not drinking this!" She said as she sat down on the dirt to rest for a minute. Then she got a brilliant idea! She could pour some water around her digging spot to make the dirt softer, so then it would be easier to dig! _'Brilliant! I'm so brilliant!'_ she thought to herself.

She got up and unscrewed the cap of her water jug. She carefully poured it onto the dirt, and she watched as is sank in, leaving a dark look to the dirt. She screwed the cover back on and started digging. The dirt was a lot softer, and it was much easier to dig. The whole time she did this, the boys of D-Tent were watching her, and then they decided to pour a little, just a little because they actually drank it, of the water around their holes. They watched the water sink in, and then started digging. The ground was much softer for them too, and the shovel was able to dig out more dirt at once. They couldn't believe that they never thought of this before! Well duh, they're boys....

_'Man, this is crazy! I could finish my hole in no time now!' _Zero thought to himself as he shoveled the moist dirt up_. 'That Blush is pretty smart...'_

_'I wonder if I should tell the other tents about our faster digging ways_? X-Ray thought,_ 'Maybe I could bribe the members for some shower tokens...'_

_'Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah, Zip-A-Dee-Day....My oh my what a wonderful day!' _Zigzag sang to himself, oblivious to the world, although he did pour the water on his hole, just because everyone else did._ 'Sally the Camel had, 5 humps, Sally the Camel had, 5 humps...'_

_'Wow, this is so much easier!" _Caveman thought, while pouring more water onto the dirt around and in his hole._ 'So much easier...'_

_'Man, I never knew making mud out of this dirt would be easier to dig!' _Armpit thought._ 'That Blush is one great addition to D-Tent...'_

_'That Blush is pretty cool, real smart,' _Magnet thought._ 'Smart, but a bit weird...'_

_'Wow, that girl....one of a kind,' _Squidthought while glancing at Blush. _'And underneath that witty shell of hers, she's one fine girl...'_

_'Ha, would ya look at that, I'm starting a trend!' _ Blush thought as she noticed the D-Tent boys had used her idea. _'This is a very odd place, me, starting trends....very odd....'_

_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

After a long, but pretty easy, time of digging, Mr. Sir came driving by with the water truck. Blush hadn't used up all of her water, so when she saw that Mr. Sir was here to fill her canteen, she emptied the rest of it into her almost all the way dug hole, and went up to the truck. The boys, who also hadn't used up all their water, drank most of it and then dumped the rest into their own holes. The boys lined up and Blush stayed on the side, watching how X-Ray cut everyone right to the front, and how Zero was pushed behind to be last. When everyone was lined up, she went and stood behind Zero.

Mr. Sir filled her canteen, and she decided to take a swig of it since it wasn't really warm yet. She cringed as she tasted some dry dirt in it, and decided that she wasn't going to drink anymore. Mr. Sir also had their lunches in brown bags, so she took a lunch and sat down near her hole.

She opened her bag and found a dry ham on bread sandwich, two graham crackers, and....a mini carton of orange juice! _'Yes!' _she thought to herself as she opened it up and downed half of it. She was so thirsty, and she was happy that she actually got to drink something decent. She took a bite of her sandwich, and decided that it didn't taste too bad, so she ate that and the graham crackers. She then finished her orange juice and crumbled up her bad and threw it aside. She picked up her shovel and resumed digging her hole...

Zero, as always, was the first one done. He had some water left, so he offered it to Stanley since they were good friends, and Stanley gladly accepted it. He was almost through with his water, and he was happy to have some extra. The only bad part about Blush's idea was that it took water away from drinking, and they did get thirsty out there in the hot sun.

X-Ray was second to get done, then Armpit. They had no water left so they walked back to the campgrounds. Magnet and Zigzag finished about the same time, and they poured the rest of their water in Blush's hole. Blush thanked them while Squid complained that he had no water left. Haylie, who only had a little more to dig, climbed out of her hole and gave her water canteen, still half full, to Squid. Squid looked at her suspiciously.

"Did you spit in this or something?" he asked Blush while eyeing the canteen.

"No, I didn't, although I should," she answered and was about to swipe the canteen back, but Squid was too fast for her. He held it behind his back and smirked at Blush, who stalked back to her hole.

Caveman finished before Blush and Squid, and walked back to the campground, leaving Blush and Squid alone. You probably figured out by now that Squid was digging slowly on purpose, just to be left with Blush. He was usually the second of third one done, but not this time. His plan had worked.

Also, secretly, Squid still had half of his _own_ canteen full of water, but that was also part of his plan. He dug on for a few minutes, and when he decided that he was done, even though the hole wasn't exactly five feet deep or five feet wide, after all, no body ever checked, he jumped out of his hole and went over to Blush's hole. He sat near the edge of her hole, and when Blush looked up at him, he waved.

"Aren't you thirsty of hot from not drinkin anything at all?" he asked her, quietly unscrewing the top of her canteen that she lent him.

"Yea, but I'm not drinkin that nasty water, I don't even like looking at it," she answered back with a disgusted look on her face. Squid smiled. He took her canteen and stood up, while Blush went back to digging. He slowly tipped her canteen right above her head, until the water dribbled out.

"AHHH! OH MY GOD, YOU POURED THAT JUNK ON ME?" Blush screamed at Squid, her hair dripping wet. Squid smiled and said,

"Like, you said, revenge is sweet!" Blush looked at her hole, and measured it with her eye. She decided that her hole was the size of her shovel, and held her hand up to Squid.

"Help me out," she told him, and he, being the gentlemen that he is (not) crouched down and put his hand out. Blush grabbed hold of it, and yanked as hard as she could. Squid, who was startled, tumbled over and into the hole. She jumped out and kicked some dirt back into the hole, and it landed right on Squid's face. "I know, revenge_ is_ sweet, now isn't it?"

She took her canteen and swung it across her body, and took her shovel and started to go back to the camp grounds. Squid spit out the dirt and wiped the dirt off his face. He jumped out of his hole, grabbed his shovel and canteen, and ran up behind Blush. When he was a few feet away, he slowed his pace and walked quietly, until he decided the time was right. When it was, he quietly dropped his shovel and canteen, and charged right at Blush.

"Watch out Blush!" he yelled, and Blush swung around, right as Squid ran right into her, knocking her into a dirt pile.

"Ow..." Blush laid there, trying to register what just happened. _'Let's see, I was walking back to camp, and all of a sudden Squid called my name and I turned around, and now I'm in a dirt pile...'_ she thought to herself. "A DIRT PILE? NO!!!" she tried to get up, but Squid was on top of her, considering that he did run her over practically.

"Get off of me right now!" she said to Squid, who got an idea. He lifted himself up, then put his hands beside her head, and looked down on her.

"Apologize to me first," he said, staring down at her with an evil smile. Blush looked up at him confused, and a bit amused.

"Apologize for what? In case you didn't notice, YOU'RE THE ONE WHO KNOCKED ME DOWN!" she screamed the last part at him, and took a deep breath to start screaming again, but he placed his hand over her mouth. She looked disgusted, since his hand was filthy.

"You have to apologize for knocking me into that hole, and for kicking dirt at me," he told her as he removed his hand from her mouth.

She turned her head and spit out dirt that got into her mouth from his hand, and said, "I'm sorry,"

Squid looked satisfied and stood up, and held his hand out to Blush to help her up too. She ignored it and got up by herself, collected her shovel and canteen, then turned back to Squid.

"I'm sorry that you're such a big baby who can't take a joke!" she yelled at him, then ran off at an incredible speed towards the camp. Squid watched her run, and considered going after her, but realized he'd never catch up. He got his shovel and canteen and trudged back to camp.

_'Damn, it's gonna be hard to get her,'_ he thought to himself. Meanwhile, Blush was taking her 3 minute shower, thinking,

'_Maybe being here isn't that bad after all.....'_

_(AN: Wow!! This chapter was the longest one yet! I'm gonna try to make the rest of the chapters this long! Please review, next chapters going to be good, Blush is gonna get a care package from her family, and some mail. I'm trying to make the chapters humorous, so yea. Hope you liked this chapter, and remember, review!!!!)_


	6. TG, and some mail

_(AN: Okay, so like, I can not believe that I updated twice today, I'm so happy! Lol, im actually sticking to this one story, and I keep getting these great ideas for it! Thanks to RiRiana for the review, here's Chapter 6!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such, I also do not own any of the famous people mentioned, or candy things, nothing, I own nothing! Lol...

Chapter 6

Blush had just finished her shower and was heading back into the tent with a towel wrapped around herself. She got some stares from the boys from the other tents, but tried to ignore then and hurried into the tent. When she was in she was relieved to see that no one was in there, and she hurriedly changed into a white t-shirt and gray sweatpants. She knew that she was supposed to wear her orange jumpsuit, but that thing was just too damn dirty now...and hot and itchy. She gathered her wet hair into a messy bun and wandered around outside for a while, checking out some of the boys, while most of them checked her out. She saw a few cute ones, but she realized that they were all here for a reason and could be pretty dangerous to her.

_'I wonder why the boys in D-Tent were sent here,' _she thought to herself as she wandered towards the wreck room. _'They all seem to be pretty cool, except for that Squid, but he's pretty nice too. And cute...WHAT AM I SAYING? CUTE? He practically killed me before, that jerk! I wonder if he likes me though, or else how come he has it out for me...'_ she was so lost into her thoughts that she walked right into this boy from C-Tent. He turned around and looked at Blush, and Blush could feel her face heating up. For one she was embarrassed, but mostly because this guy was gorgeous! He had dark brown hair that had the whole tousled look, and deep blue eyes that you could just lose yourself in. He was tanned from being out in the sun all the time, and he was just so...gorgeous!

"Hey there, you okay?" he said in this deep, sexy voice. He smiled sweetly at her, and she nodded.

"Yea, sorry about that, I was kinda lost in thought,' she replied quietly, smiling back.

"Oh, don't worry about it," he said to her. "So, were you headed towards the wreck room?" he asked, nodding towards the room.

"Yea, were you?" she asked back. He nodded, and took her arm lightly and walked her into the room. She followed with a dreamy look in her eyes. She couldn't believe it! This boy was so hot and he was being nice to her! Back at home she had friends who were boys, but none of them considered her anything more. She was just so sweet to everyone, and they would've asked her out but you know boys, they were afraid of rejection. After all, Blush did have the whole "girl next door" look down with the brown hair and brown eyes, and the sweet personality. But now this....this was incredible!

The boy led Blush towards the couch and sat down, and Blush sat next to him. They both got some odd stares, especially from D-Tent, but none of them said anything to them. They left them alone to talk, and that's just what they did.

They talked for about a half hour, and by the time they were done they felt like they knew so much about each other. Blush found out that his real name was Nate, and his nickname was T.G. abbreviated from Tough Guy, since he gave the tough appearance. He was sent to Camp Green Lake for a crime he didn't commit; just like her, only he didn't say what. He said that it brought back too many bad memories, and Blush left it at that. He told her about his family and friends back home, and a lot of other things. Then Squid came in.

He didn't see them at first, and he headed towards the pool table where most of D-Tent were gathered around. He was about to pick up a pool stick when X-Ray went over and said to him, "Did you see Blush's new friend?"

Squid looked around and spotted Blush, who was staring into T.G.'s eyes with a look that Squid did not like. He looked at X-Ray with an alarmed look. "Isn't that the kid who got sent here for harassing girls?" he said in an angry whisper to X-Ray, who nodded.

Squid went over to the couch where Blush and T.G. were sitting, and stood right in front of them. "Get away from her," he said to T.G., who sat there with an angry look in his eyes. "I said get the hell away from her!" Squid yelled, and yanked T.G. up by the arm. Squid was a good couple inches taller that T.G. and T.G. was a bit afraid of him, so he yanked his arm back and left the wreck room. Blush shot up and was about to go after him but Squid held her back.

"Why did you do that for?" Blush yelled at Squid, who yelled right back,

"Cuz he's a bad guy!"

"No he's not!"

"Yes he is, you don't even know him!"

"Yes I do, we were talking very nicely until you came over!"

"Do you even know why he got sent here? Huh? Do ya?"

"Yes, it was for a crime he didn't commit, just like me!"

"A crime he didn't commit? Bull shit, he was sent here for harassing girls!"

Blush stood there with a look in her eyes mixed with sadness, fear, appreciation, and anger. Just when she was going to run out of the wreck room, Pendanski bounced in, holding some mail and a big package.

"Mail's here! Come and get it! Caveman, T-Bird, Blaze..." He went on, and Blush watched as the boys went up and collected their mail. Most of them headed back to their tents, but a few stayed and read their letters in the wreck room. She was just going to leave when she heard Pendanski yell her name. "And Haylie, this here package and these are for you! Happy reading!" he said happily, then left the room. Blush looked at the big package, and the letters, and took them with her back to her tent. Squid questioningly looked at the other D-Tent members, who looked back with the same look of confusion.

Meanwhile, Blush was sitting on her cot looking at the package and letters. She opened the first one.

_'Hey girl, supp? How's "camp green lake?" Are there ne hott boys there? Miss u lotz here, class isn't the same without u and ur crazy notes!! Hey guess what? Callie finally got together with mike! Betcha didn't see that one comin huh? Don't worry, neither did i....._

_Well, hope theres a visitin day at ur camp, see u soon beeyatch! Lol_

_Lotsa love,_

_Amy'_

Blush laughed at her best friend's letter, and moved onto the last one.

'_Hey Haylie, how's it going? I still can't believe you're in a juvenile camp, but don't worry, all your friends and family know your innocent! I miss you a lot, and I hope to hear back from you. _

_-Nick'_

Nick....Haylie's friend who's a boy who she happens to have a crush on. She was happy that she got a letter from him, and was definitely going to write back. That was all the letters, so she finally looked at the package. It was a box, from her family back home, and it was a pretty big size. _'I wonder what's in it.'_

She thought to herself. She pulled the tape off and opened it up. Inside, there were a lot of little things in more boxes; some of them had something written on it. She reached in and pulled one out.

_'To Haylie, love Sally,_' it said on the box. Sally was Blush's little sister, and she smiled at the messy handwriting. She opened up the box and pulled out the little bit of tissue paper. Inside, there was a lot of little things. A couple hair ties, a thing of Chap Stick, some life savors, a few packs of gum, a little notebook with a mini pen, and a little bottle of hand lotion. Blush smiled at all these items, knowing that Sally must've bought these herself, for the hair ties had little flowers and hearts, the chap stick was cherry, Sally's favorite flavor, the life savors were all orange flavored, also Sally's favorite, the gum was different sorts of cotton candy flavored, once again, Sally's favorite, the little notebook had a picture of an orange and white cat, the same kind that Sally's favorite stuffed animal looked like, and the hand lotion had a picture of Barbie on it, Sally's favorite dolls. Haylie smiled and put it all back into the little box, looking at the rest of the boxes. As she was about to pull out another box from the big box, D-Tent came in through the flap of the tent.

"Hey Blush, you doing okay?" Caveman asked Blush, who nodded.

"Yea, I'm fine, I got a package from my family and I was just opening it. You guys wanna come see?" she asked them nicely. They all nodded in return, and gathered around of her cot. Zero even went, which showed that everyone was interested in what Blush got. They all sat on the floor around her, and Blush took the package and placed it on the floor and sat down on the floor too, and the boys gathered around her in a circle.

"I opened this one already, you guys can look through it if you want," Blush told them, putting the box from Sally in the middle. X-Ray took it and carefully spilled the contents in the middle, and the boys looked at it while talking between themselves.

Blush took the next box and read the top. '_To sissy, -Jesse.' _Blush laughed quietly to herself. Jesse was her older brother, very sarcastic. She could just imagine what he sent her. She opened the box and looked in it. There was a mini set of handcuffs with a mini key taped to it, a mini policeman's hat, and a few of those minis Hershey bars. Haylie laughed aloud to herself, thinking how classic Jesse was. She gets sent to a delinquent camp, so Jesse sends her these things. She put the stuff back in, and pushed it into the middle so the boys could look at it, and took out the next box.

_'To Haylie, love mom,' _it read in her mom's nice handwriting, the box was pretty big, and heavy, and she couldn't wait to see what was inside. She opened it up and was very happy.

"My CD player!" she cried out loud. She couldn't help it, she was so happy. She couldn't live without her music, and she was so happy to know that her mom knew that. The D-Tent boys looked at her with amused looks on their faces, and continued looking at the stuff in front of them.

Also with the CD player, there were head phones, a pack of pens, a note book, a calendar, and a picture of her family in a beautiful frame. Blush was happier by the minute! She reached back into the box and took another smaller box, the last one with writing on it.

_'For Haylie, love dad,'_ it said. Blush opened it up and gently poured it onto the floor. There was pictures of all her friends in there, along with some posters of her favorite famous people, like Jesse McCartney, and Hilary Duff. Blush shuffled through the pictures, smiling at the ones on Nick, and when she was done she placed them on the floor. All this while the D-Tent boys were looking at the stuff and just talking about it and all, but Blush wasn't paying much attention to them as they twittered on about nothing in particular. There were 4 boxes left, and Blush took the smallest out of the 4 and opened it up. Inside were a load of AA batteries, all for her CD player, and there was also a pair of headphones, the ear bud kind. Blush smiled and placed the box into the center and took the next box, the biggest one.

Inside that one was ALL of her CD's, and there were also a few new ones. Hilary Duff's new CD, Jesse McCartney's debut CD, and about 4 others. There was also her huge collection, which she couldn't wait to listen to. She had been deprived from her music for 2 days, and she thought she was going to go crazy already! She placed the CD box in the center, and took the second to last one.

Inside that one there were a lot of books and magazines, all of them new. There were the new issues of her favorite magazines, like Popstar, J-14, Tiger Beat, and a bunch of others. There were also a huge amount of books, all the books that were on her want to read list. She couldn't believe this! This was practically like Christmas or something, all this stuff. Sure, her parents were loaded with the money, but this was really cool.

She reached in and took the last box, which was pretty heavy, and she opened that one up. Her eyes lit up when she saw what was in it.

"Candy!" she yelled out loud, absolutely happy! Something actually sweet for her to eat! And there was a LOT of it too, so much it could practically feed the whole camp! There was everything from Snickers, to Gummy Bears, to Hershey bars, to lollipops. She reached in and took a strawberry lollipop and tore off the paper and started sucking on it, when she saw the shocked looks on her fellow camp mates. She smiled sheepishly at them and pushed the box towards the middle.

She took the lollipop out of her mouth and said, "You guys could take whatever you want from there, if you want to," she nodded towards the candy box, then stuck the lollipop back in her mouth. The D-Tent members peered into the box, and they each took one thing.

X-Ray took a bag of M&M's, Armpit took a Hershey bar, Magnet took a Reese's Cup, Squid took a 3 Musketeers, Zero took a Gummy Bear box, Zigzag took a Skittles bag, and Caveman took a Snickers bar. They all went back to their own cots while eating their candy, all smiling appreciatively at Blush, while she packed up her stuff back into the boxes. She set the boxes at the foot of her bed, and asked, "Could two of you hold up the bed sheet so I could change?" Magnet and Zigzag got up and held up the sheet as Blush stood behind it and changed into her sleepwear. "Ok guys, thanks," she said and they nodded and went to lie down on their own cots. Blush went and sat down, deciding that she should get some sleep because she knew that she would have to get up tomorrow very early. She noticed that the boys were also settling into their own cots, and she blushed when she noticed that Squid had taken his shirt off. Squid noticed Blush's stare and blush, and smirked at her.

"You like what ya see?" he asked her and tried to smile seductively at her, but he just couldn't make it work. She didn't know what to say back, so she just rolled her eyes and lied down.

"G'night guys," she said as X-Ray turned off all the oil lamps and such.

"Night Blush, and thanks for the candy," Zero said quietly to her, which caused the other guys to sit up and look at him. Blush couldn't help taking one quick glance towards Squid and to see his pretty toned body, and was relieved to see that Squid hadn't noticed. The boys settled back down again, and murmured 'good nights' towards Blush, and drifted off into sleep. All except Squid and Haylie.

'_Man, she was totally checking me out a minute ago,'_ Squid thought to himself_. 'Twice, and she thought I didn't notice the second time, but I did...I did. She is one helluva girl, making Zero talk and all...'_

'_I wonder if Squid thinks I like him. I don't even know if I do though,'_ Blush thought to herself, _'He's pretty cool, but I think he probably considers me more of a friend. Not even that though, he has it out for me...'_

Squid glanced across the dark tent, and saw the outline of Blush on her cot. He thought she was in a deep sleep, considering that she was in a deep one the other day. He glanced around at the other boys, seeing that they were also asleep. He then did something that he didn't realize he did until after he did it.

"Good night, Haylie," Squid whispered quietly, using the name Haylie because he knew that she didn't like Blush that much. He finally drifted into an unsteady sleep, only Blush was now wide awake.

_'Oh my gosh...'_ Haylie thought, looking towards Squid's cot, _'Oh my gosh...'_

_(AN: Hope y'all liked chapter 6, and remember, review!! It took me a while to write this one, I was running out of candy names! Lol! And for that boy, T.G., there's going to be more "encounters" with him in upcoming chapters, so yea. Remember to review!! I'm not posting chapter 7 until I get as least 12 reviews, so review!!!!)_


	7. Not again

_(AN: Thank you so much to my reviewers, I'm so happy, I got 16!!! 4 more than what I asked for!! Thanks to:_

_RiRiana-Thanks for the review, and of course Squid is hot!!! Lol! Here's chapter 7, it's a bit short, but I just had to leave a cliff-hanger! Hope you like it!  
Lauren- Glad to hear you like my story, and I know now that I should update no matter what, but I would still like reviews! Lol, and oh yea, Squid is really cute, how could you not remember him??? Lol, j/p_

_Jochnap-Happy to hear you think its funny, i'm trying to add humor and romance without making any of the characters OC, so yea. And, I'm really happy becuz I got 16 reviews!! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Miko Yamaguchi__- Thanks for the review, and Squid was the tall, cute one with brown hair and brown eyes, he always had a toothpick in his mouth! Lol, and zero's cute too, but I wanted it to be Squid cuz he's older than Blush, and I don't remember how old Zero was s'pposed to be. Hope you like this chapter!  
Mellem-here ya go, I updated!!! Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!_

_Beautyqueen321- heres chapter 7, hope you like it! Thanks for the review!_

_Hope y'all like this chapter, remember, review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such...I also do not own Jesse McCartney or any of his songs, or anything else in this story...

Chapter 7

The next day was much more organized, at least in the morning. They awoke to Pendanski yelling "rise and shine" and Caveman and Magnet held up the bed sheet so Blush could change. Blush was exhausted, having not gotten that much sleep that night, for she was awake thinking. She thought about a lot of things, about how much she missed her family and friends, how grateful she was for her little "care package," and also a lot about Squid. She knew that she was really starting to like him, but she was afraid to let him find out, because she felt that he didn't like her, but after what she heard him whisper last night, she was really confused now.

As she pulled her hair into a ponytail, she glanced over at Squid, who was tying on his boots. He must've felt her stare, because he looked up at her, and Blush looked down, turning pink. Squid shook his head and resumed tying his boots, but he couldn't help but smile. He got up and went over and stood above Blush, watching her silently as she bent over the boxes she received yesterday. When she looked up, she was startled, but then she made a face and said "What are you looking at?"

Squid smirked and raised his eyebrows, "I don't know, I'm trying to figure that out."

Blush scowled and rolled her eyes, and she reached down and pulled out her beloved CD player. She also pulled out her new Jesse McCartney CD, took off the plastic, and stuck the CD in the player. She also pulled out the headphones and 2 batteries. She put the batteries in the player, connected the headphones on, and rolled it up and placed it into her pocket of her orange jumpsuit. Those jumpsuits were meant to be worn on boys, so they of course had these huge pockets, so the portably CD player easily fit.

She looked up and noticed that Squid was _still_ standing in front of her, so she took the plastic and stuck in on Squids jumpsuit, right on his stomach. It was all static, so it stuck, and Squid looked at her, confused for a moment, but then removed it and stuck it on Blush's head, then went back to his cot. Blush sighed, and took the plastic off and threw in into a box, and then took eight lollipops and a 10 pack of gum from her candy box. She stuck those in her other pocket, and then stood up and stretched.

"Yo Blush, why you lookin so drowsy?" X-Ray asked Blush, who shrugged.

"I was up most of the night, I couldn't fall asleep," she replied casually, but out of the corner of her eye she was watching Squid's reaction. He seemed to stop short and just froze, then slowly lifted his head to look at Blush. She looked away before he could notice she was staring, but a satisfied smile spread across her face.

_'Ha, so he did say that last night, he wasn't sleep talking, and I wasn't dreaming,' _Blush thought to herself,_ ' I knew he said it, but why? Does that mean her really does like me, or maybe he considers me more like a little sister now? No, I don't think so, he doesn't treat me like Jesse treats me, Squid acts more tough, but trying to be sweet at the same time. Oh great, now I'm even more confused...'_

_'Oh no, she was up last night?' _Squid thought to himself with an alarmed look on his face, _'no, she couldn't have been, I looked at her and she was sleeping! At least I thought she was! Oh crap, I hope she didn't hear me. Probably not, or else she would've told me. Right? Yea, that's what girls do, they 'confront their feelings' and junk...at least that's what I heard, but how should I know, I haven't been around a girl since I left home. And the warden does so not count...neither does Pendanski...hehe...Pendanski...'_ Squid smirked at the thought, but it quickly faded when he saw that Blush left the tent. He looked at the rest of D-Tent members, and saw that they all didn't notice Blush's little get away, or at least they didn't care.

Squid casually got up, grabbed his hat and towel bandanna thing and he left the tent. He put the hat on his head and was fixing the towel on his head when he saw Blush. She was....TALKING WITH T.G.!!!

"Oh no he doesn't that freakin little bee yatch!" he growled under his breath. _'Bee yatch?'_ he thought to himself_, 'where the hell did that word come from? Oh yea, Blush's letter...but whatever, he is going down!'_

Squid finished putting that towel thing on his head, and then he jogged over to Blush and T.G. Blush noticed him coming and gave him a look that totally said 'don't you dare be mean to him' but Squid ignored it. He came up behind T.G. and shoved him forward.

"What's your problem dude?" T.G. said yelled to Squid.

"Don't you 'dude' me, dude, I told you to stay the crap away from her, and did you listen? NO! Now get away and I better not ever see you near her again, you got me? Or else me and the rest of D-Tent will be down your throat before you could freakin say DIG IT!" he screamed the last part at T.G. who cussed under his breath and stalked over towards the eating place. Squid then turned to Blush, only to be taken aback by the anger on her face.

Before Squid could say anything, Blush started yelling at _him._

"Why did you do that again? I was just talking to him, and he wasn't hitting on me or anything like that! We were just talking, and he is nice, much nicer than you at least!" Blush said to Squid in a voice that was pretty scary, coming from a girl and all.

Squid could feel the anger boiling inside of him. He couldn't believe this, he just saved her from that perverted freak, and she's mad at him now? Oh no, Squid doesn't take that kind of crap.

"Nicer than me? NICER THAN ME? That dude is a freakin rapist practically, and he's just trying to charm his way into your life, and then use you and then forget about you, just like all the other girls he did that to. I told you yesterday what was up with him, but you didn't listen. Is that all you look for in a dude? A pretty face? Well you know what Haylie, do you wanna get harassed by him or something? HUH? DO YOU?" Squid couldn't help yelling, he was just so angry, only he soon regretted it. Blush's eyes filled with tears, she couldn't believe she was getting screamed at like this! She looked down at the ground, then back up at Squid, then turned around and ran off towards the food place.

"Damn it!" Squid said out loud, watching Blush disappear into the darkness of the early morning. "Freakin girls...such cry babies," he grumbled, then slowly walked towards the eating place.

Blush was sitting next to Zero, picking at her food when Squid entered. He went and got a tray, than sat as far away from Blush as he could, which wasn't very far, since the D-Tent members knew something was up between them, so they wouldn't scoot over for Squid to sit down. The members in D-Tent didn't like to have any tension between them. He ended up having to sit right across from Blush. Blush glanced up only once in the whole eight minutes they got to eat, only to see that Squid was staring right at her. She quickly dropped her glance and resumed eating this stuff they called food.

After breakfast, they went out to get their shovels, and then went out to start digging their holes. Squid walked at the beginning at the line, and Blush walked at the end. She noticed that Caveman was talking to Squid up in front, and also noticed that Zero was straying behind, so that he was near her.

"Are you okay?" Zero quietly asked Blush, who shrugged.

"Squid's mad at me," she replied quietly, then realized how childish that sounded. Zero spoke up,

"What happened?" Blush sighed.

"I was talking to T.G. this morning, and Squid freaked at him. Then I said some mean things to Squid that I didn't really mean, but I couldn't take them back, but Squid started yelling at me and I got upset. I started crying and then ran away from him," she replied with a bit of sadness and hurt in her voice.

Zero nodded knowingly. "Squid likes you, ya know, I see him looking at you a lot...do you like him?" Zero asked.

Blush looked at Zero and said, "He likes me? Really? He doesn't act like he does, he's always trying to prank me or something."

"I think that's his way of flirting maybe," Zero replied matter-of-factly.

Blush just shrugged, and then was called by Mr. Sir so he could show her her digging spot. Then Zero realized that she never answered if she liked Squid or not...

While Blush and Zero were talking, Caveman and Squid were having about the same conversation 

"So, you mad at Blush or somethin?" Caveman asked Squid, who shot him an annoyed look. He then sighed.

"It wasn't my fault, she was talking to that freak T.G. and I yelled at her. She got mad at me then started balling," Squid answered.

"You like her?"

Squid looked at the ground. "Yea, I guess I do kinda."

Caveman nodded approvingly, then went off to go to his hole. Squid then thought to himself, _'Why did I just tell Caveman that?'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blush had her CD player on, and was listening to Jesse McCartney while digging her hole. She had poured her water on the dirt and it was much easier for her to dig, so she was happy that it didn't take her too much effort. After a little while, she jumped out of her hole and took out the eight lollipops she had with her. She walked over to Zero's hole, and jumped inside, which scared Zero, but he soon got over it.

"Hey, you want one? I got eight of 'em, one for everyone," she told Zero.

"You pick first," he said, not wanting to take the one that she liked. Blush smiled and took the strawberry flavor, then held out the rest to Zero.

"Okay, now you choose," she said to Zero. He took the green apple one, took off the wrapper, and stuck it in his mouth.

"Thanks," he told Blush, who nodded.

"Hey, could you do me a favor?" she asked him, who nodded. "Do you know what kind Squid would probably like?"

"I'm not sure..." Zero answered. Blush looked at the 6 remaining lollipops, and then chose the blueberry one.

"Could you give this one to Squid?" she asked, holding out the lollipop. Zero nodded.

"Sure," he said. he took it then crawled out of his hole and headed to Squids. Blush also got out and headed towards Caveman's hole. She offered him a lollipop, then went around to everyone else, offering them one. They all happily accepted.

"Here Squid," Zero said quietly to Squid, who looked up at him.

"What is that?" he asked, taking it from him.

"It's a lollipop," he said, then headed back to his hole. Squid peeked out of his own hole and saw that Blush was passing out lollipops to everyone else.

_'She must still be mad at me,'_ Squid thought to himself_. 'Figures, girls always hold grudges...'_ he shook his head, tore the wrapper off the lollipop, stuck it in his mouth, and resumed digging. _ 'Blueberry...my favorite flavor...how the hell did she know that?'_

By the time Pendanski came driving by with the water truck and lunches, everyone had finished their lollipops and was digging their holes.

"Lunch people, c'mon now!" Pendanski sang out. They got out of their holes and headed to the water truck, lining up. Blush got her water canteen filled, and took her lunch. She sat near her hole, eating her lunch, then got back to digging.

Zero finished first, then X-Ray. Squid finished next, he wasn't waiting for Blush again, at least not today. He didn't want to say something to her to make her even madder at him. The rest of D-Tent finished their holes one by one, then headed back to camp. Blush finished second to last, but she hung around by Caveman listening to her music. She didn't want to leave him alone, knowing how lonely it could get. They chatted every now and then, but she mostly just sat there, sometimes singing along with her CD.

"I don't want another pretty face, I don't want just anyone to hold, I don't want my love to go to waste, I want you and your beautiful soul..." Blush sang to "Beautiful Soul," one of her favorite songs. She had a pretty decent voice, nothing to brag about though, at least not that much, but she loved to sing anyway. When Caveman finished, they walked back to camp, Blush singing along to "What's your Name" now, while Caveman considered telling her that Squid liked her. He decided not to, she was too happy now.

"What's your name, oh, I really wanna know, you got me goin crazy and I want you more and more! Oh hey, this could be somthin real, I gotta let you know the way I feel...what's your name...." she was singing happily, while bouncing along back to camp. Only her happiness died quickly as she saw what was going on back at camp. Squid and T.G. were fighting again....

_(AN: Hope y'all liked this chapter, and remember to review!)_


	8. Apologies

_(AN: Thanks to everone who reviewed!_

_RiRiana- Thanks for the review, I bet your happy to know that I didn't leave a cliffhanger...this time. Lol, Squid and T.G. weren't fist fighting, more like just shoving and cussing. Sorry that I didn't make that clear in the last chapter. Hope you like this one!  
Beautyqueen321- Thanks for the review, and I still don't know when Squid and Blush are going to kiss, so who knows, but they will sooner or later...Hope you like this chapter!_

_Lauren- I know, Squid is cute! Thanks for the review, heres chapter 8!_

_Mellem- Thanks for the review, lol, sorry for leaving the cliffhanger! None this time, so that's good! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Hope everyone likes this chapter, and review please!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such...I also do not own School of Rock, or any of the songs used in here.

Recap- she was singing happily, while bouncing along back to camp. Only her happiness died quickly as she saw what was going on back at camp. Squid and T.G. were fighting again....

Chapter 8

Blush stopped short, staring at the scene in front of her. She could feel Caveman tense up next to her, and then he ran to try to help put a stop to it. She watched as Squid and T.G. were shoving each other, while cussing at each other loudly. She couldn't believe this!

_'I should've never spoken to T.G. before, I should've listened to Squid,'_ Blush thought to herself. _'T.G. does look like the charmer, and these boys are all here for a reason, but then why is Squid here? I can't trust him either, just like I can't trust T.G. Why are any of the boys here? I really have to find out, like soon...'_

She snapped back to reality, and ran over to Squid and T.G. Now they were all up in each other's faces, only it couldn't really work since T.G. was a bit smaller than Squid.

"STOP IT NOW!" Blush screamed on the top of her lungs. '_Wow,'_ she thought to herself, _'I never knew I could scream that loud!' _None of the boys knew it either, for they all kind of froze and stared at Blush.

"Squid, get away from T.G. and go back to the tent, T.G., I have to talk to you, EVERYBODY ELSE GET LOST!" she ordered, and they all left, except for Squid. "Squid, not now, go back already!" she yelled at him.

"No, I am not leaving you with this jerk alone," he answered back. Blush scowled at him.

"I could take care of myself, Squid, I'm not a helpless little girl," she told him.

"I know your not, but that's what all the other girls T.G. harassed thought, now didn't they T.G.?" Squid said in a mocking tone.

"Man shut the hell up already!" T.G. tackled Squid, and they both fell to the ground.

"STOP IT RIGHT NOW!" Blush screamed again, only this time they didn't stop. They were rolling around on top of each other, throwing punches here and there. That's when Pendanski came into the scene.

"What is going on here?" he said in a stern voice. The boys scrambled up. T.G. had a bloody nose and a cut lip. Squid had a black eye and a scrape on his cheek. Blush was almost in tears...again.

"Nothing, mum," Squid said quietly.

"Nothing? Doesn't look like nothing, I believe you two were fighting! Now as your punishment you are both to dig 2 holes tomorrow, you got it?" Pendanski said.

"Yes, mum," Squid answered, and T.G. nodded. Pendanski left, and T.G. gave one last hard stare at Squid, then a softer one at Blush that looked like it was an apology stare, and then he headed back to his tent. Blush looked at Squid, who looked down at the ground.

"Look, I know your mad at me, and I know you probably don't want to talk to me, but I just wanted to say that....I'm....sorry," Squid said. He hated saying sorry, especially when it wasn't his fault, but he couldn't stand having Blush mad at him when he really liked her. He looked up at Blush. She was smiling. _Smiling?_

"It's okay, I forgive you," Blush told him, "I shouldn't have even said anything to T.G. before, I'm sorry too," she replied quietly. Squid smiled.

"It's okay," he said, then went off towards the tent. He didn't want to leave her alone, but he still felt weird around her, plus he was still worried that she heard what he said the other night.

"Hey, Squid, let me look at your face," Blush said, jogging up aside Squid. "God, you really got hit, didn't you?"

"No, it doesn't even hurt," he said, only of course he was lying.

Blush ran her fingers around his eyes lightly, and Squid winced. "Doesn't hurt, huh? C'mon, let's get you a band aid," she said, pulling him towards the tent. When they entered the tent, everyone in there looked up and saw what happened to Squid. They decided to ignore it, knowing that they would probably get hurt if they said anything. Hurt by Blush.

"Hey guys, you want a piece of candy?" Blush said, while going through her backpack. She pulled out a box of band aids and alcohol wipes, and then pushed the candy box into the middle of the room. The boys got up and chose a piece of candy, thanked her, then went back and continued what they were doing, which was just laying there, or playing cards and talking.

"Okay, now this is gunna sting a bit," she told Squid, while motioning for him to sit on her cot. She took out an alcohol wipe, and softly patted Squid's scrape. He jumped back and fell off her cot.

"Holy crap, what the heck was that?" he said, while scrambling up from the floor.

"Oh my gosh, are you okay? It's an alcohol wipe, it cleans the cut," she said.

"Damn, don't touch me with that again," he told Blush, his eyes widening.

"Fine, I already cleaned it anyways, now come here, you need a band aid."

"Does that sting too?" Squid asked, eyeing the band aid suspiciously.

"No, its just a band aid, and look, it has little pictures if hearts on it!" she squealed.

"Hearts? No thanks, I think I'll pass," Squid replied.

"Come here now and let me put it on! Or else I'll throw the whole box of Alcohol wipes on you!" she said, with fake anger in her voice.

"Yes, mother," Squid replied sarcastically, which was awarded with a soft punch on the shoulder.

"I'm helping you here, ya know," Blush informed him.

"From what, getting sand in my blood? Well too late kid, I'm a born sand man," he replied.

"Ha Ha, very funny. No, actually, I'm saving you from....stickittotheman...eosis," she replied, using one of her favorite lines in one of her favorite movies, School of Rock. Squid had a look of utter confusion on his face. Obviously he hadn't seen the movie. She looked past Squid's shoulder, and saw Caveman laughing to himself. Obviously, he had seen the movie. Blush shot him a look that said, don't say a word, and Caveman stopped laughing. Ha...girls have power!

"What's...sti-stick-stickisoohemaeois?" Squid asked, trying to pronounce what Blush just said, but failing quiet miserably.

"It's a rare blood disease...very dangerous," Blush said, as if she invented it or something. Squid looked scared....very scared.

"Or you kidding me or something? Is it a true disease?" Squid asked Blush, who nodded.

"Of course, why on earth would I be lying to you?" Blush asked Squid with a look of pure innocence on her face.

"Because you're a girl and girls are evil?" Zigzag answered, and Blush and Squid looked at him.

"Eavesdropper!" Blush exclaimed, while Zigzag smiled.

"Hey, its not that hard not to hear you two lovers yakking away when your what, two cots away," Zigzag answered, raising his eyebrows in a suggesting manner that totally made the words 'two lovers' stay out.

"Yea, Zigzag, us two lovers, right..." Blush said.

"I wish," Squid said under his breath. Blush swung around and looked at him.

_'Did I say that out loud?_' Squid thought to himself. "I wish that there's some privacy in this tent!" _'Nice save, perfect.'_

Blush's face seemed to go from surprise, to disappointment, to calm. If that was even possible, but from Squid's eyes, it was.

Blush yawned. "Gee, I'm really tired, I think I'm gonna go to sleep now. Squid, is your face doin okay?"

"Huh? Oh, yea, I'm okay," he replied. He smiled at Blush, then held his arms out. "Can I have a hug, or maybe a kiss on my boo-boo, mommy?" he said in a sad, childish voice. He even pouted. Blush rolled her eyes.

"Okay little baby, come here," she said in that funny voice that adults use on little babies. She held out her arms. Squid looked at her with a questioning look, then one of those evil smiled spread across his face. He jumped forward and fell on Blush, pinning her on the bed.

"Get...off...of...ME!" she gasped, trying to push Squid off. Only he was like a dead weight.

"Say please!" Squid said.

"GET OFF!" she yelled in his ear. Squid got off.

"Gawd, no sense of humor at all!" Squid said, then went over to his cot. X-Ray and Armpit held up the bed sheet for Blush to change behind, then she went and got into her cot. Everybody else was changing, and Blush just couldn't help but glance at Squid, but only once, and she saw that he was staring at her as he changed.

'Damn, he noticed,' Blush thought to herself. She could feel her face heating up. Only squid didn't say anything, he figured he should cut her some slack. Not.

"Dang Blush, you just can't resist me, can you?" Squid asked in this funny, yet cute voice.

"No Squid, I can't, you're just so funny to look at," Blush replied with a smirk on her face. Squid scowled.

"G'night everyone," Blush said, and a chorus of 'nights' were heard. Blush drifted into an uneasy sleep, and she had a dream about Squid digging a hole, then Freddy, from School of Rock, was telling him that he was going to get stickittothemaneosis. Squid was scared and fell into the hole, and then that song played, the one that the School of Rock preformed. It was a very weird dream.

_(AN: This chapter was fun to write, and did any one see School of Rock? I just loved that part when Dewey talked about "stickittothemaneosis" in case you didn't figure it out, its stick-it-to-the-man-eosis! Lol, hope you all liked this chapter, and remember to review!)_


	9. Blackout

_(AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed!_

_RiRiana: Hey, thanks for the review, it's hard to write about Squid, I'm trying to make him sweet and all, but without making him out of character...thanks for reviewing, hope you like this chapter!_

_Beautyqueen321- Thanks for the review, glad to hear you liked last chapter. I love School of Rock, and I'm thinking about making a fic for that movie, so who knows! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Lauren- Thanks for the review, glad to hear you like School of Rock also! They should come out with School of Rock 2 with all the same characters, that would be awesome...lol! Anyways, hope you like this chapter!  
Nosilla- Thanks for the review, I'm happy to hear that you like my story! Stickittothemaneosis was my favorite word in School of Rock...lol. Hope you like this chapter!_

_Tale chaser- I'm so happy you like my story and that I made your day a bit better! Lol, hope you like this chapter! And thanks for the review!  
Mellem- Here's the update, hope you like this chapter!!!_

_Hope everyone likes this chapter, and please review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such...I also do not own Ashlee Simpson or any of her music. I don't own anything...

Chapter 9

The next day was very...different. The regular morning routine happened, Blush getting up, waiting for two camp mates to hold up a bed sheet so she could change, then her taking candy and her CD player and sticking it in her humongous boy pockets. Then going to breakfast. Only that's where her day started changing.

Blush was her usual drowsy self in the morning, but everyone else was so bubbly and happy. Blush had no idea what so ever to why.

"Um...guys, why are y'all so happy?" she asked tiredly.

"Because, we just are," X-Ray said with a lot of enthusiasm in his voice. Something was definitely up. Blush looked around the cafeteria and noticed that everyone else in the other tent groups were all not as happy at D-Tent. All except C-Tent. They were very unhappy, and a lot of them were glaring at the other members in D-Tent.

"Guys, why is C-Tent all mad at you?" Blush asked. X-Ray looked surprised, but the look quickly changed to fake confusion.

"C-Tent? Mad? At us? Why, of course not, what would we ever do to them?" X-Ray said.

Blush looked at Caveman. "Spill, Cavedude," she said.

Caveman looked around at the table and sighed. All the D-Tent boys were scowling at him. All except Zero. Zero! He wasn't part of them, he was his friend! "Ask Zero," he said.

Blush nodded at Zero. Zero sighed, "X-Ray and all them were betting the candy you gave them...they won and now C-Tent has to give D-Tent all their shower tokens for a week. Blush's eyes widened.

"YOU GUYS DID WHAT?" she yelled, causing the whole food room to freeze. Blush could feel her face turning on fire. She slunk low into her seat. Squid, who was sitting across from her, slouched in his seat to. Blush didn't notice. All of a sudden, she was falling back in her chair.

"AAAHHH!!" Blush screamed on the top of her lungs as she flew back. Squid sat up then got up, pasted a look of worry on his face, than ran around to help Blush up. Bad idea.

The minute Squid came near Blush, her hand shot out and she grabbed Squid's leg. He tripped forward, and fell down next to Blush. "Why did you do that?" she hissed in this scary voice.

"Do what, I didn't to shyt, I never pushed your chair over!" He hissed back.

"I never said you did, but now that you denied it, I know you did now!"

"Damn it, you tricked me!"

"No I didn't, you tricked yourself. Now apologize to me!"

"I am not apologizing to you, you were about to rat us out about gambling stuff again!"

"Well you shouldn't be doing that anyways!"

"Why do you care?"

"Cause I just do."

"Get off the floor, you two lovers," Zigzag said. Blush and Squid shot up. They noticed that the food place was its normal noisy self, and they thanked everyone up there for that.

"Enough with the lover crap Zig, you're getting on my nerves already," Squid said.

"Well it's true, you two should see yourself flirt with each other! Its sickening already, just make out and get it over with!" He shot back. Blush blushed, and Squid noticed. '_Wow, does that mean she likes me?!? I hope so, cuz I really want to get together with her...'_ Squid thought. Blush turned to leave, mumbling something about having to get something from the tent. The rest of D-Tent stared questioningly at each other, and then started talking.

"You know, Blush likes you Squid, you should just make a move already!"

"Do you like her?"

"You should hurry up before she starts a liking some other camp dude."

"Yea, make a move!"

"Man, shut up already, Blush doesn't like me, she's just a friend, okay?" Squid said, staring them down.

"Yea, yea you know she likes you, your just afraid of rejection!" Magnet said. Squid shook his head.

"Look, I like her and all, but I just know that she doesn't like me that way, you saw how she just left after Zig mentioned the word 'lovers.'" Squid said.

"Man, whatever," came the replies. Little did any of D-Tent know that Blush was standing right outside the door, hearing every little bit of their conversation.

_'He likes me!' _

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Now Squid, remember, two holes today as your punishment," Pendanski said, holding up two fingers. Squid felt like holding one up at him....you know which one.

"Whatever mum," he grumbled, and Pendanski left the D-Tent to dig. Blush took out her CD player, and turned it on.

"Whenever you guys want your candy, then just come and get it," she said. The boys lined up, wanting to get a lollipop flavor of their choice. Soon they were all gone, and Blush was left to dig. She glanced over at Squid and saw that he was sucking on his lollipop, while digging pretty fast. He probably wanted to get done quickly since he had two holes to dig.

Blush started singing along to her Ashlee Simpson CD, to the song "Pieces of Me." It was one of her favorite songs. And for some reason it reminded her of herself and Squid...

"On a Monday, I am waiting

Tuesday, I am fading

And by Wednesday I can't sleep

_Gosh, is that true, Blush is still waiting for Squid to tell her he likes her_

Then the phone rings I hear you

And the darkness is a clear view

Cause you've come to rescue me

_Squid did rescue Blush from T.G. those two times_

Fall, with you I fall so fast

I can hardly catch my breath

I hope it lasts

_Obviously something will last; she is stuck here for 18 months_

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way it feels

Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces of me

All the pieces of me

_And Squid could tell how Blush works, with her signs and expressions_

I am moody, messy, I get restless

And it's senseless how you never seem to care

When I'm angry you listen

Make me happy it's your mission

And you won't stop till I'm there

_And he won't, Squid is not a quitter_

Fall sometimes I fall so fast

When I hit that bottom crash you're all I have

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh it's as if you know me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces of me

All the pieces of me

How do you know everything I'm about to say

Am I that obvious and if it's written on my face

I hope it never goes away

_It probably is written on Blush's face, after all, she is nicknamed Blush, and it won't ever go away_

Oh it seems like I can finally rest my head on something real

I like the way that feels

Oh it's as if you knew me better than I ever knew myself

I love how you can tell

All the pieces of me

All the pieces of me

On a Monday I am waiting

And by Tuesday I am fading

Into your arms

So I can dream..."

_Everyone says that dreams come true, but Blush is here still waiting for hers to show up, and admit to being true..._

"Damn Blush, you could sing!" Armpit said, and the rest of the boys were there nodding their heads. Blush didn't realize that she was singing so loudly, she was so caught up in connecting that song to Squid, that she was actually lost in thought. She was also surprised to see that a lot of her hole was dug, and she didn't even use that much of her water. Guess she was working hard as she sang.

"Thanks, its not that great though, it's just average," Blush said, shrugging. X-Ray shook his head.

"Well, being stuck in this camp for so long, I forgot what a good voice sounded like, and you got a good one, sing something else," X-Ray said. A bunch of 'yeas' were heard in the background.

"Like what, you guys probably don't like any of the songs I know," she said.

"Do you know the Muffin Man," Zigzag asked, with no sarcasm in his voice. He was being serious. Blush decided to ignore him.

"Okay, I'll sing something," she said, and she sang the opening lines to 'Come Clean,' by Hilary Duff. The boys scrunched up their faces. "I told you I didn't know any of your songs!" she said, she turned around and went back to digging. She put her CD player back on and sang quietly to 'Shadow,' only so that none of the boys could hear her. She didn't like her voice that much, so she didn't like to show it off or anything.

A couple minutes later she was called by Magnet. "Hey Blush, you wanna play a game with us?" He asked.

"A game? Like what?" she asked back.

"Its our version of manhunt, its fun, all you gotta do is pick a hole, and hide in it, and if you are found then you have to jump out and run away to the base without getting caught. If you make it then your safe, if not, then you lose," he explained in his accent. Blush shrugged.

"Okay, is everyone else playing?"

"Yup."

"Okay," X-Ray said, "the base will be...there! Near Zigzag's dirt pile, and who wants to be 'it'?" Everybody shook their heads no. X-Ray sighed. "Okay...Magnet, you're it," he ordered.

"Why me?"

"Cuz I said so."

"Fine...okay, ready...GO!" he yelled. He started counting, "One, two, three, four, five..."

Blush ran, and jumped into a hole. She didn't know where everyone else was, but then she heard Magnet.

"Okay, here I come!" he yelled.

Magnet peered into the hole where Blush was.

"Damn it!" she yelled, only then she remembered, she could run to the base. She climbed out of her hole and ran towards Zigzag's dirt pile. It was a long ways, and Magnet was running after her. By now, all the other boys were looking over their holes at the big race. They were cheering Blush on.

"I made it!" Blush gasped, jumping up and down. Then she realized how thirsty she was. Her throat was dry and she was out of breath, and now she started to feel light-headed. She felt like the whole desert was spinning, and she felt herself fall to her knees.

"What's the matter with her?"

"Is she fainting?"

"C'mon guys!"

The last thing she heard was Squid, he was brushing the hair off Blush's forehead, and he was saying, "It's okay, you'll be okay..." Then her world turned black...

_(AN: Sorry for the cliff hanger everyone, but I just had to! Lol, hope everyone liked this chapter, and please remember to review! I may not be able to update until the weekend, I've been getting a TON of homework and studying this week! Review!_

_Oh yea, lol, is any one planning on seeing that movie Raise your Voice? I'm gonna see it this weekend, it looks pretty good...that boy in the movie is_

_cute lol...)_


	10. A Very Long Day

_AN: I am so sorry for not updating in so long! It's been like, what, two months? I hope I didn't disappoint my readers too much! Thanks to all the great reviews for my last chapter, hope you like this one!_

_Lauren-Sorry it took so long to update!! Hope you liked Raise Your Voice if you were able to see it, I thought it was really sad…Thanks for the review!_

_RiRiana-Thanks for the great review, I think it's important to acknowledge all my reviewers, because if I didn't get any reviews then I most likely wouldn't continue writing…Only that wasn't the case for not updating in so long, I just had writers block, and a long case of laziness… _

_Nosilla-Yup, there's some fluff in this chapter, lol. Thanks for the review, hope you liked this chater!_

_Beautyqueen321-Thanks for the review, sorry I left a cliffhanger, and now I'm sorry that I never updated. I hope you like this chapter, I personally don't think it's the best I can do…_

_Mellem-Sorry for the cliffhanger and long update, thanks for the review!! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Starcaotwin-Thanks for the review, sorry for the long update!! _

_Xylem-Thanks for all the reviews, I'll try to answer most of them! I think Jesse McCartney rocks, and also Hilary Duff, but everyone has their own opinions I guess…Lol, I wish I knew someone like Jesse…Yea, one of the main characters in Raise Your Voice is Oliver James, who I think is like, also really cute. I'm not really fluent in French, I'm only in 8th, so I'm still learning and all, but there's this song called C'est La Vie, and I thought it would be a great title. Yea, and it means It is the Life. I should add a guilty person, but I think it's too late now…_

_Ok, hope I answered all your reviews completely, Thanks for all them, and I hope you like this chapter!_

_Degrassichick92-Sorry for the cliffhanger and the long update! I thought Raise Your Voice was an awesome movie, and I can't wait for it to come out on DVD. That's cool that we have so much in common, and isn't Maine Squeeze such a good book? Lol, hope you like this chapter, and thanks for the review!_

_Fiona12690-Glad to hear you like my fic, so sorry for the long update!! Hope you like this chapter!!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such in it…

Recap: 'The last thing she heard was Squid, he was brushing the hair off Blush's forehead, and he was saying, "It's okay, you'll be okay…" Then her world turned black…'

Chapter 10

Blush wouldn't wake up. Every once in a while she would open her eyes and mumble some incoherent words, but that was it. The D-Tent boys tried everything to wake her, from pouring the nasty water on her to yelling that there was a yellow spotted lizard by her. Only that caused Zigzag to freak and he ran off into a hole for a while. They didn't know what else to do, it's been about 10 minutes since she passed out, and they were getting antsy.

"Maybe she has that…stickitoo..man..osis thing?" Squid said, frowning down at Blush. Caveman sighed a very disgusted and annoyed sigh.

"Uh…Squid? That's not a real disease…it's just a joke," Caveman told Squid. Squid's eyes widened.

"What?!? You're freakin kidding me, right?" He said. Caveman shook his head no.

"Look guys, stop the bull already, we have to get Blush to the warden's cabin, I don't know what's wrong with her," X-Ray told the bickering Caveman and Squid.

"I'll carry her," Squid automatically said.

"Oh no you wont, you'll drop her," Armpit said, "remember that time you were hauling that huge rock out of your hole and you dropped it on your foot?" Squid blushed slightly.

"Let Zigzag carry her, he's the tallest," Magnet said. Zigzag looked suspiciously at the passed out Blush.

"Will she try to take over my brain with her evil girl powers if I touch her?" Zigzag asked.

"No Zig, she won't, now hurry up, we have to go back quickly," Caveman said.

Zigzag scooped Blush up as Squid watched enviously, and they headed back towards camp. Just their luck, they had the farthest digging spot from the Campsite, so it was going to be a long walk back.

"You doing okay Zigzag?" Magnet asked, and Zigzag looked behind him. Bad idea.

"Zigzag watch out!" Caveman yelled, only it was too late. Zigzag tripped and fell into a hole, bringing Blush down with him.

"Holy crap, are you okay, how's Blush?" Squid said, running up to the hole Zigzag fell into. He peered down and saw Blush lying on top of Zigzag, who was trying to stand up, only was failing miserably. "Zigzag, carefully pick Blush up and boost her up to me, and I'll carry her back," Squid said. Zigzag did as he was told, and Squid held Blush securely, as if she was so fragile that any wrong move could break her. D-Tent followed Squid, while scowling Zigzag, who hung his head in shame. Not, he was trying to hide his smile, he fell into that hole on purpose so Squid could carry Blush, only no one knew it.

When they were about half way there, Blush slowly drifted back into conscious. She heard a soft beating sound, and when she peeked her eyes open, she saw Squid's worried, yet determined face, and she realized that it was his heart that she heard. She was about to speak, only then she passed out again from dehydration, and weakness. Squid didn't notice, he was thinking. Thinking hard…something he hardly did because he couldn't focus well on what he was thinking about. Only this time it was something he wanted to think about. He was thinking about Blush.

'_I can't believe that Haylie is in my arms, so close to me. I hope she's okay…damn, she's so light she's like a freakin stick, what is up with that? How the hell did Zig fall into that hole with her, she could've gotten hurt. I woulda killed Zigzag if she got hurt…but she's okay now. Now I have her, and I'll never let anything happen to her. I never liked a girl this much, and it's crazy. It's stupid, I'm falling for a girl I don't even know. I think I've been hanging around Zigzag too much,'_ Squid thought to himself as he walked back to camp. He looked down at Blush. '_God, she's so…hot. I should've made a move on her before, now I may never get the chance…_

When they finally arrived at camp, they headed towards the warden's cabin. Caveman knocked on the door, and the Warden came to the door.

"What are you boys doing here, did you finish digging your holes yet?" The warden said, scowling at the boys. Then she noticed the limp Blush in Squid's arms. "What's the matter with her?" she asked.

"We don't know, she just passed out and she wouldn't wake up we tried everything like pouring water on her to throwing dirt, but she wouldn't get up so then Zigzag carried her a lil ways back to camp only he fell in a hole with her so Squid took her instead and now were here and we don't know what to do," X-Ray rattled on, running out of breath. Then he saw the annoyed look on the Warden's face and shut up.

"Excuse me?" she said, raising her eyebrows.

"There's something wrong with Blush…er…I mean Haylie, and we don't know what it is," Squid said. The Warden stared down at Blush, then finally said,

"Bring her in here and go find Dr. Pendanski and Mr. Sir right now."

"Yes ma'am," Squid said and carefully brought Blush into the cabin. He gently placed her on the sofa, then looked down at her peaceful face. He crouched down and gently kissed her on the cheek, then he stood back up and left, glancing behind him one last time.

'_I kissed her I kissed her I kissed her I kissed her…' _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Blush thought she was dreaming. She felt like she was in a very fast moving car, and she even thought that she heard a siren. When she opened her eyes, first all she saw was a really bright light, but as her eyes focused, she saw a white ceiling instead. Then she saw a nurse and…Squid? Yea, Squid was sitting next to her, dozing off. She noticed that there was an IV in her arm, and then she passed out again…

When Blush passed out again, she had a very weird dream.

_She saw herself, as if it was an out of body experience, and she saw herself lying down on her cot in D-Tent. Squid was sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at her, and it looked like he was crying. She had a peaceful look on her face, and her eyes were closed. As a tear ran down Squid's cheek, and dropped into her hair, she noticed that she heard music. It was coming from her CD player, and it was one of her favorite songs. It was that song, C'est la Vie…it is the life. And this was her life, and she was going to live it. _

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'm sorry, but you are going to have to wait out in the waiting room…but first you should go over to that lady right there behind the desk and get a change of clothes from her, okay?" the nurse told Squid while looking at his orange jump suit that was filthy. Squid mumbled a 'whatever' and headed towards the lady that the nurse pointed out to him. He got a change of clothes, which was a pair of gray sweat pants and a white tee shirt, then went to change in the bathroom. After thinking it over, he rolled his jumpsuit into a ball then chucked it into the garbage can. He wasn't going to be needing that anymore. He sank down into one of the seats in the waiting room, and thought about all that happened today. It was a long day.

Flashback 

As Squid left the cabin, the memory of his lips on Blush's soft cheek was all he could think of. Then D-Tent came and surrounded him, burying him in questions and comments. As he tried to stay focused and give his friends the info, he just couldn't get that image of Blush lying there, looking so helpless. Caveman must've noticed the uncomfortable look on Squid's face.

"C'mon guys, lets go to the wreck room and let Squid be alone," Caveman said, and headed towards the wreck room. The rest of D-Tent looked warily at Squid, then followed Caveman. Squid fell down onto the dirt and just sat there. In the middle of the campground. Alone and worried. Then he heard voices, the Warden's, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir's voices. He looked behind him at the cabin and saw through the little window the Warden, Pendanski, and Mr. Sir all huddled in a circle talking. Squid scooted closer to the cabin and listened in.

"Well what are we gonna do, she's practically unconscious, we cant just leave her here and die," he heard the Warden say.

"Well we're just going to have to call the paramedics to come and get her and bring her to a hospital," Pendanski said.

"Paramedics? By the time they get here it'll be tomorrow," Mr. Sir barked. He heard the Warden sigh.

"It's the only thing we could do, Haylie Paige comes from a rich family, and they would definitely be suspicious if they don't hear from her in a while," the Warden said.

"Rich family? If they're so rich then why couldn't they hire a better lawyer to defend Haylie?" Pendanski said.

"I don't know, just go get the phone already before it's too late," the Warden said. Squid could tell that she was annoyed, but worried about losing her camp.

As their voices faded away, Squid got up and started walking. He didn't know where to, he just wanted to get away from everything…

The D-Tent boys were in the wreck room, trying to focus on playing pool, but it was pretty much impossible. "Man, this sucks," X-Ray said, "we gotta go find Squid and see if he knows what's up!"

A chorus of yeas was heard in the background, so they headed out of the wreck room. They started out across the site, looking for Squid, only little did they know that Squid had walked himself right into a hole. he decided that he didnt have the strength to get up, so he just sat there. The rest of D-Tent gave up and headed back towards their tent. They all just hung out, and Squid just sat in the hole...until he heard the ambulance sirens.

Squid jumped out of the hole faster than he even thought he could, and the boys from the tents came running out. They were all curious to why there was an ambulance out here, only of course only D-Tent were worried because they knew why it was here.

The paramedics rushed into the Warden's cabin with a stretcher, and came rushing out with Blush on it. They lifted her up and put her in the back while hooking her up to an IV. That's when Squid stepped forward.

"You have got to let me come too," he said, with a desperate look on his face, "this girl…I think I love her." He realized that he was telling the truth, and his face grew red.

"Ask the warden, kid, its up to her," one of the paramedics said to him. Just then Pendanski came out of the cabin.

"Mum, can I please go with Blush, please," he asked, and Pendanski nodded. "Just behave, and you will be coming back here you know." Squid nodded and hopped into the back of the ambulance. He sat next to Blush, and stared down at her.

"It's okay…Haylie, you'll be okay. I promise."

End Flashback 

And now he was here in the waiting room, thinking about Haylie once again. He wondered if he would ever get to talk to her, hear her singing, or just see that smile. That's when he overheard a couple talking to the receptionist at the desk.

"…yes, I got a call from the camp counselor, they said my daughter Haylie was here…"

'_Haylie? That must be her parents." _Squid thought to himself. He got up and walked to the worried mother.

"Uh…'scuse me? Hey, I'm Squi-I mean Alan, I'm from Camp Green Lake, with Haylie."

"Ohmygosh, you know her! Is she okay, what happened to her? What room is she in? Has this ever happened before? How do you know Haylie…is she your girlfriend?"

"Uh…" Before Squid could answer, the doctor that was treating Haylie interrupted them.

"Excuse me Mrs. are you the mother of," he looked at his clipboard, "Haylie Paige?"

"Yes, where's my baby, what happened to her?"

"Haylie is going to be okay, she passed out from lack of food, dehydration, and too much sun. All she needs now is some rest and a lot of liquids…you can go one at a time to visit her, but only five minutes each, she needs her rest."

"I'll go first," Haylie's mom said while looking at her husband, who nodded. She followed the doctor down the hall, while Squid headed back to his seat. He heaved a sigh and closed his eyes, drifting off into a much needed nap…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_AN: I am so sorry for not updating in the longest time! I have been so busy with school and everything that I just didn't have the chance. I appreciated all the reviews I received, and I hope you all enjoy this chapter! I'm halfway through with the next chapter, so hopefully I'll update much sooner! _

_I just have to say, I watched the best movie the othert night, it's called Searching for David's Heart, with Danielle Panabaker and Ricky Ullman. Did anyone else happen to see it? I thought it was wonderful! Thanks for all the great reviews, and please review this chapter!!!_

_Also, Happy Holidays to everyone, and also Happy New Year. I hope that I'm able to update b4 that, but just in case…_


	11. Bye

_(A/N: Okay, once again, I am so sorry I haven't updated in a while!! This story will be completed though, it's just going to take a while since now I have two fanfiction's I'm working on, along with school work and a French final and everything! Thanks for the reviews!_

_degrassichick92__-Srry for the long wait! Thanks for the review, and I love the book Maine Squeeze, I read it like, every summer! And Searching for David's Heart was so sad, but it was awesome! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Xylem__-Yea, I, too, think Ricky Ullman is really cute! Did you know his real name is Raviv, Or something like that? Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!_

_Brilowien, Elf of Rivendell__-Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait, hope you like this chapter!_

_beautyqueen321__-Thanks for the review! Searching for David's Heart was sad, especially near the end, but it was a great movie! Hope you like this chapter, and sorry for the long wait!_

_Vicki-Thanks for the review! Glad to hear you like my story, sorry for the long wait! Hope you like this chapter!_

_Lauren -Thanks for the review! Sorry for the long wait, hope you enjoy this chapter!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, and again, I'm sorry for the long wait!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters in it.

Chapter 11

"Yo…kid, do you want to go see Haylie now?" Squid's eyes shot open and he sat up. Haylie's father was looking down at him, and Squid nodded.

"Yea, thanks," he said, nodding at him. He got up and headed down the long hallway, realizing that he had no idea which room Haylie was in. He turned around and went to the receptionists desk.

"Excuse me, which room is Haylie Paige in?" he asked.

The secretary flipped through a couple of files, then said, "She's in room 196, straight down the hall and to your left."

"Thanks," Squid said and started down the hall, watching the room numbers. When he finally arrived at 196 he slowly turned the door know and quietly walked into the room.

There were two beds in the room, one with Haylie in it, and an empty one. Haylie was hooked up to an IV, and she was in a hospital gown. She was sleeping peacefully, and Squid didn't want to wake her, so he just stood there, watching her. Finally, he whispered, "Hey Haylie, it's me, Squid…" he waited to see if she would wake up, but she didn't. "You really scared me before, scared the crap outta me, I thought you were gone for a while. I guess we're finally even with the whole revenge thing, huh? I'm probably going to be goin back to CGL, but I juss wanted to tell you that…I think I love you Haylie, I just wish you were awake and could hear me…"

"I hear you," Haylie whispered quietly, and Squid stepped back.

"Holy shit you heard me!" Squid said, blushing furiously.

Haylie slowly opened her eyes and smiled weakly at Squid, who was trying to show that he wasn't embarrassed about what he just said, managed to smile back.

"How ya doin?" he asked. Haylie shrugged.

"Been better," she said tiredly. "So," she said, her eyes brightening, "did you mean what you just said…?"

Squid sighed. "Yea, I guess I did, and I'm sorry if you're really freaked about it, but I don't know…" Haylie smiled.

"Well, I think I just might love you too," she said quietly, avoiding eye contact with Squid.

Squid's eyebrows shot up.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yea, really…only it sucks ya know?"

Squid looked confused. "What sucks?" he asked quietly.

Now Haylie was confused. "My parents didn't tell you? I'm not going back to CGL. My mom has been talking to a lawyer and people and they decided to let me do community service now, especially after all this that happened." She said, glancing around the hospital room.

"What _did_ you do to be sent here?" Squid asked curiously.

"_I_ didn't do anything. But people think I snuck a gun into my school. It was a set-up, only for the wrong person I suppose, but the idiot stuck the gun in my locker instead of the one next to it. Nobody believed me of course, so I was sent here." She sighed, then looked up at Squid and smiled. "Although, now that I look at it, being sent to CGL wasn't that half bad after all."

Squid smiled. "No, I guess not."

"I'm gonna miss you ya know," Haylie said quietly.

"I'll miss you more," Squid said, his smile spreading wider. "Maybe when I get out of the hell hole, I could come visit you sometime?"

Haylie was about to nod when she remembered everything and everyone back home. She was a goody-goody. She had an almost to be boyfriend back home, aka Nick. She couldn't have Squid come over and give her a rep.

"Where do you live?" she asked quietly.

"Colorado, what 'bout you?"

"Kansas."

"Not_ that_ far apart," Squid smiled.

"No, it's not," Haylie replied, only it seemed not that happy.

"What's the matter?" Squid asked.

"Nothing…it's just that…well…"

"Excuse mister, but five minutes is up already," a nurse said. Squid sighed.

"I'll talk to you later," Squid said, then got up and left.

'_Whew, saved by the nurse,' _Haylie thought to herself, _'What could I tell him? I can't tell him I have a boyfriend, even though it's not really true, well, kinda, but no, I can't tell him that! And Colorado and Kansas are close together, so he probably will come and visit me. What about Nick though…" _Haylie's thoughts raced through her head as she tried to figure out what to do.

Meanwhile…

'_She does love me,' _Squid thought to himself as he slowly walked down the hospital's hallway. _'I just can't believe that she's going home. I'm happy for her…but I don't want her to leave…"_

His thoughts were interrupted when he saw Dr. Pendanski in the waiting room. His first instinct was to turn around and run.

"There you are, Alan," Pendanski said.

Too late.

"Hey mum," Squid grumbled.

"Well, I have orders from the warden now to bring you back to Camp Green Lake, so come along, let's get a move on before traffic sets in."

"Wait, mum, no! I cant leave, I'll never see Haylie again!" Squid cried out harshly.

Pendanski looked mad. "I don't care Alan, orders from the warden. Now you come and get into my car now before I have security handcuff you and they'll lead you to the car."

Squid had no choice. "The name's Squid," he muttered, then quietly under his breath, "_asshole."_

Squid took one last look behind him, then at Haylie's parents watching curiously, before he let himself be lead out of the hospital and back to hell.

>Two hours later 

_'Where's Squid?'_ Haylie wondered. _'He should've came back to visit by now...'_

"Hi honey, how're you doing?" her mom asked when she came in.

"Better, hey, do you know where Squid went?" Haylie asked.

"Squid? Who's that?"

"I mean Alan, do you know where he is?"

"Ohhim, sweetie, one of the councerlers from Camp Green Lake picked him up. He tried to put up a fight, but they made him leave."

Haylie's eyes filled with tears.

_'I didn't even get to say bye...'_

_(A/N: I know I said I wasn't going to finish this in my other fanfiction, but I was home today and I had a whole load of time, and I read over my whole story and then ideas just popped into my head and I started writing. Sorry this chapter is so short, and I'm really sorry I haven't updated in a long time, and the next chapter might not be up for a while, but this story will be completed. Please check out my other fanfiction, it's called Luck, and please review it. Hope you all liked this chapter, and review please!)_


	12. Back to CGL?

_(A/N: Here's chapter 12, another kind of short chapter, but I hope you like it anyways! Thanks for the reviews!  
Lola-Glad to hear you like my story, thanks for the review!  
Vicki-Thanks for the review, here's chapter 12, hope you like it!  
degrassichick92-Thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter!  
Lauren-Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter!_

Disclaimer:I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

Two Weeks Later

Haylie returned home three days after she was checked into the hospital. She had two days of rest, but then had to begin community service. She didn't mind, she already used to help out around the animal shelters and churches before she was sent to CGL. Only this time, the whole time she worked, she was thinking about Squid. She had met up with Nick, she even went out on a group date with him, but it just wasn't the same. She told Nick that she just wasn't ready to date, and he understood. Haylie couldn't bring herself to tell him about Squid. She couldn't tell anybody. She was alone.

Mean while at CGL

Squid was also not himself. He dug his hole each day, only instead of hanging out at the wreck room, he went back to D-Tent. He sat on his cot and stared at Haylie's cot. Her belongings were still around, her stuff in the crate, her bed messed up from the day she left. Nobody touched her stuff. Nobody wanted reality to surface, especially Squid. He did think about looking through her stuff, but figured that if, oh if only, she came back, she would totally beat him up if she found out.

One day when he was returning from the cafeteria, he heard the warden on the phone. He was bored, and he knew he shouldn't have, but he listened in anyway. To his surprise, the warden was speaking to Haylie's parents!

"Yes, Haylie still has her stuff here, and we don't know whether or not to send it to you or what."

"….."

"Yes, her and that Squid boy did have some little sparks between them."

Squid's eyebrows shot up.

"….."

"Oh, don't worry, nothing inappropriate happened, they were all under close watch."

"….."

"Okay, would you like us to send a bus?"

"….."

"Oh of course not."

"…."

"Okay, then it's settled. Next Tuesday. Okay, bye now."

"…."

Squid was confused. _'A bus for what?' _he thought to himself. _'Haylie's parents are probably coming by to get her stuff.' _He sighed. _'I guess I will never see her again.'_

Back at Kansas

It was Haylie's day off, and she was lounging around in the living room. The phone rang and she answered it.

"Hello?" she asked.

"Hi, is Mrs. Paige there?" the woman asked.

'_Her voice sounds familiar…' _Haylie thought to herself.

"Sure, but who is this?"

"This is the warden here at CGL."

Haylie almost dropped the phone. What was she calling for? She didn't know, but her mom had came in already, so she just handed her the phone. She went back and sat in the living room, but was listening to the conversation.

"Hello?"

"……"

"Yes, this is she, who's this?"

"……"

"Oh, hi, is something the matter?"

"……"

"She does? Oh, well hold on, I'll ask Haylie….Haylie! Why didn't you tell me you left your stuff there?" I shrugged. "Well, do you want your father to go pick it up?"

"No, I wanna go get it."

"Are you sure? It's such a long ride though."

"I'm sure, I'll take the bus."

"Okay then."

She put the receiver back to her mouth. "Yes, Haylie decided to go there and pick it up herself. I suppose she wants to go see her friends there."

"….."

"They did? Well I hope you kept an eye on them!" Haylie felt her face flush.

"….."

"I hope so."

"….."

"Yes, if it's not a burden."

"….."

"Okay, then…so how about next Tuesday?"

"….."

"Buh-bye." She hung up the phone. Haylie jumped up and hugged her mom.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" she said, jumping up and down.

"Oh honey, you're welcome. Just be careful, don't get overheated or anything."

"Oh I wont. How long do I get to stay?"

"Well, I'm not sure. How long do you _want_ to stay?"

'_Forever,' _Haylie thought to herself, but instead she said, "How about, I don't know, a week?"

"That's fine. Just be careful, okay?"

"Yea mom, don't worry."

Tuesday was only 2 days away. She couldn't wait!

_(A/N:Hope you all liked it, was kind of short, but it took me a while....Chapter 13 will be hopefully be up soon, I just got it started, and I hope to finish it over the weekend! Remember to review!)_


	13. First Day Back

_(A/N: Ok, I seriously haven't updated in forever! I'm so sorry for the long wait, but I hope this chapter is worth it. Thanks for the reviews!  
RiRiana-Hope you like this chapter, thanks for the review!  
Nosilla-Yup, she's going back! Lol, thanks for the review, hope you like this chapter.  
Lauren-Thanks for the review, yea I thought it would be different to make it so that she returns to CGL, instead of just ending it like that! Hope you like this chapter!  
Once again, so sorry for the long wait, hopefully I'll update sooner nest time.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters in it.

* * *

'_Ok, what to bring…?_' Haylie thought to herself as she rummaged through her closet. She pulled out her white capris and pink tube top. '_I won't be digging so…_' She looked at the outfit again. '_Nah, I'll look like a slut in this. Unless I wear my netted shirt over it_,' she peered into her closet looking for her white netted shirt.

It was Monday morning, and Haylie was packing her clothes for the week at CGL. She couldn't believe that she was actually going back, and after calling all her friends and promising that she would return, she was set to start packing. She didn't have to do any work at CGL, she just got to hang out for the week and be with Squid, something she couldn't contain her excitement over. She wanted to look nice, but not like a whore, and she wanted to dress like she always did, which was sort of like a goody-goody prep.

'_What if Squid hate's preps?_' she thought, thinking back on all the kids at school who think preps are stuck up snobs. Of course she wasn't like that, she just liked to look nice and was smart. It wasn't her fault that he friends were all like her. But if Squid didn't like her for who she was, then she believed that he wasn't right for her.

* * *

As Blush was having a 'what to bring crisis' Squid and the rest of D-Tent were back at CGL, digging holes. Nothing really changed with them, the food still sucked, an occasional fight broke out in the wreck room, and ZigZag was as random as ever. But something about Squid changed, he seemed more happy and excited. Of course the D-Tent boys were happy over Blush coming back, only they all had enough sense to know that after a week she was leaving and wasn't coming back. Only it was Squid who wouldn't listen when they tried to tell him that. Sure Squid knew, but he didn't want to think about it, not until the day actually came and he had to say good-bye for good.

* * *

Monday Night

"Ok, check list one more time," Haylie murmured to herself as she shuffled through her suitcases. "Clothes, shoes, hair ties, toiletries, hair brush…" she went on, running her hand over each thing she said. It was late, and she couldn't sleep so she got up for the fourth time to check that she had everything. She didn't want to leave anything at home that she needed there, like more candy for D-Tent, and her Fruit Paradise body spray that she was sure she was going to need in all this heat. She was nervous and jumpy, but was excited in seeing Squid and everyone back at CGL. She was taking the bus there, and she was prepared for the long trip, she even packed an inflatable pillow so she could hopefully sleep on the bus. She glanced at the clock and it read 11:48. She glanced at her suit cases one more time then got in bed and fell into a restless sleep.

* * *

CGL

Haylie wasn't the only one up late. Squid couldn't sleep either, worrying if Blush was surely coming back or if there might've been a change of plans. Of course the warden never mentioned her visit, and neither did Mr. Sir or Pendanski, so Squid even wondered if he heard right. That afternoon Squid went through the tent trying to fix things up, shooing the bugs away from Haylie's cot and making sure there wasn't that much sand in the tent. There wasn't much else he could've done, but he felt good for making an effort.

* * *

The long awaited Tuesday

Haylie's alarm clock rang at 4:00. She groggily shut it off, then remembering what today was she shot out of bed and into her bathroom. She had to look good the first day back to CGL, and even though the bus wasn't going to be at the house until 6:00, she wanted to make sure she looked okay.

She took a half hour shower, savoring the warm water, knowing that for a week she was going to be freezing in the camp showers, but it was worth it. After drying off and putting on her outfit, a frayed denim mini, and a pink tank top that read "Flirt Alert" across the top, she brushed her teeth and ran a comb through her wet hair. She was going to put it up into a high ponytail, but waited for it to dry a bit more first. Glancing at the clock, it read 5:02. She went to the kitchen and poured herself a bowl of cereal, and quickly ate it. She began pacing nervously, not knowing what to do. She was finally going back to CGL, but now she started to feel homesick already. She missed her friends and family so much when she was there before. Then when she returned home she missed Squid, and D-Tent. It was like a home away from a home, but it was confusing.

"Hey honey, almost ready?" her mom walked into the room, patting her on the head as she walked bye. Haylie smiled.

"Yea I'm all packed and everything…just nervous and all I guess."

Her mom looked at her with a frown. "Are you sure you want to go, Haylie, you don't have to you know," she said.

"Of course I'm sure," Haylie replied, forcing a smile, "I miss all the guys back there, and it's just for a week, I'll be fine."

"Ok, just don't get caught up too much with those boys," he mom warned, and Haylie's face grew red.

"Don't worry mom," she said, then ran back to her room. It was 5:35 and the sun was already up. Haylie opened her window and stared down her neighborhood, breathing in the fresh air. That's when she saw the yellow school bus drive down the road and stop in front of the house. "It's here already?" she asked herself as she hurriedly closed her window and picked up her suitcases. She put on her little Nike backpack and dragged her suitcases behind her as she went back to the kitchen, where her mother was at the door talking to the same guard Haylie remembered from when she first went to CGL.

"Hey, it's early," she said, and her mom turned around.

"Yes, they are," she said, a bit annoyed, then smiled. "You be careful now, you hear? If you want to come home early, then just have the warden call me and I'll come down there myself and pick you up."

"Ok mom, I love you," Haylie said as she hugged her mom. The guard picked up one of her suitcases and Haylie took the other, then after adjusting the straps on her backpack, she headed down the walkway and onto the bus, waving as she pulled away.

"Camp Green Lake, here I come…" she said quietly to herself.

* * *

Back at CGL, the boys were already digging holes. Squid was watching the road like a hawk, anticipating the time when he saw a bus drive bye. Only it's been practically a half hour, and so far nothing.

"Man Squid, will ya watch what ya doin?" Armpit yelled, as Squid threw another pile of dirt over his shoulder, which landed in Armpit's hole.

"Sorry dude," Squid replied dismissively, throwing another pile of dirt which landed _on_ Armpit this time.

"Squid!" Armpit yelled, then threw a pile of dirt at him. It didn't faze him though, he just brushed it off and continued digging while not paying any attention as to where he was flinging his dirt. Armpit rolled his eyes then tried his best not to hit Squid with his shovel.

* * *

On the bus Haylie was zoning in and out of sleep and deep thought. She didn't really want to sleep because she didn't want to mess up her hair or outfit, but she was exhausted and bored, and knew that time flies by when she sleeps. She didn't know how long she was on the bus, except she knew that she was on for a long time. She sighed. She forgot how long it took last time to get here, only of course then she was dreading it. Soon she fell asleep her head bumping against the window.

* * *

"Squid, one more time and I'm gonna hit you!" Armpit yelled. Squid looked at him annoyingly.

"Will you shut up already? I'm busy," he said, turning back and watching the road.

"Squid, she's probably not even coming, you probably heard wrong," X-Ray piped up, which caused Squid to give him a death glance. X-Ray shrugged. "Ya never know."

"She's coming," Squid said angrily, staring at his hole as he shoveled forcefully. As he was busy shoveling, the yellow school bus that Haylie just happened to be on passed by, only of course Squid didn't see it. By the time he glanced up again, the bus was already pulling into the campsite, and it was way out of Squid's eyesight.

* * *

As Haylie dragged her suitcase off the bus, she couldn't help but smile. Sure, her hair got messed up when she slept, there was sand blowing through the window the whole time and now she was covered in it, and Pendanski just hopped up to her and started talking to her like they were the best of friends. She just took it all in, the crooked sign on the wreck room door, the sand blowing all over the place, and the orange figures she could barely see in the distance. She was back.

* * *

Squid was agonizing. He couldn't focus, couldn't eat, and sure as hell couldn't dig. He wouldn't take his eyes off the road, watching for that damned bus. The other guys were done with their holes, but they stuck around, making sure Squid wouldn't so anything stupid like run after the bus if it ever came. Soon they just told him to get out and leave, they knew nobody would check the holes.

* * *

Back at D-Tent Haylie fixed herself up, she removed as much sand as possible from her clothes, put her hair back into a high ponytail, and sprayed herself with her body spray. She was in the tent, fixing up her stuff, remembering everything to be the exact same way that morning when she left the tent. Everything that happened from then and now seemed so…overwhelming to her, and she sat there recalling everything that happened. Waking up to the beat of Squid's heart, the fast ambulance ride, Squid saying he loved her, and she saying she loved him. The last part made her blush like mad. She was young, how could she possibly love someone? But she did, which made her blush even more.

'What if Squid changed his mind about me? What if he doesn't love me anymore?' Haylie thought to herself as she ran her hand over the cot. The same itchy scratchy cot she slept on, the one she was sitting on when she saw Squid without a shirt, the one she fell off of the first day she got there. The one she was sitting on when D-Tent came back in.

All talking stopped when they saw Haylie, whose face broke out into a smile the minute they set foot in. They filed in one by one, staring open mouthed, until Haylie realized that Squid was nowhere to be seen. She was about to ask where he was when she realized how rude that would sound, so she stood up and quickly gave each boy a hug, although they just stood there motionless.

"Hello…it's me Haylie, remember me?" she asked playfully, laughing. Soon they all smiled and started talking at once.

"Wow you really are back…"

"How're you doing?"

"Are you really staying here for a week?"

"Why on earth did you want to come back to this hell hole?"

"Someone go get Squid."

"Wait!" Haylie said to Caveman, who was about to run out of the tent. "I wanna surprise Squid, so nobody tell him I'm here, okay?" she asked and they all nodded. "Okay good, now where is he?"

"He went to the wreck room," Magnet said, pointing out the tent flap. "He was depressed because he didn't see you show up so he wanted to be alone."

Haylie smiled. "Great, you all go and find him and tell him that someone trashed my stuff, okay? I'll be in here when he comes in."

They all smiled. "That's a good idea," X-Ray said. "Ok, let's go guys."

They singled out of the tent and Haylie sat on her cot, patting her hair into place and straightening her blouse. Soon she heard Squid yell "WHAT" and then thundering footsteps, and before she knew it, the flap flew open and he was standing there. His eyes were wide, his mouth hanging open, and he was breathing heavily. He looked at Haylie one more time, who smiled back, and then he turned around and out of the tent.

"Holy shit," she heard him say, "I'm going crazy here, I swear I just saw her in there."

Haylie rolled her eyes, then got up and quietly left the tent. Squid had his back to her, so she went and jumped on it piggy-back style.

"Hey Squid!" she yelled into his ear. At first he struggled to get her down, but after realizing it really was Haylie, he stopped and just stood there.

"Haylie?" he finally asked, and she jumped down and stood in front of him.

She smiled, "The one and only," she answered before reaching up and giving him a hug. At first he was stunned, then he hugged her back tightly, never wanting to let her go.

Finally they pulled apart and just stood there staring at each other, until ZigZag piped up.

"Welcome back Blush! It's been quiet here without you."

"Thanks I guess," she said, breaking her gaze at Squid. "So what'd I miss?"

_(A/N: So I hope you all liked this chapter! Took long enough to update it lol...Please review!)_


	14. Realizations

_(A/N: Here's chapter 14! Woo…at least it didn't take me so long to update this time, lol. Thanks to everyone who reviewed also!  
spotnmushlover246-Thanks for the review! This udate was much sooner than my last one, sorry about that lol! Hope you like this chapter!_  
_degrassichick-__Thanks for the review, and I hope you like this chapter. I updated quicker this time lol._  
_Lauren-Thanks for the review, and I'm sorry for that late update last time lol. Yup, Blush is back, only in this chapter I'm mostly using Haylie, but her nickname will remail lol. No I didn't come up with "Flirt Alert" myself, I have a shirt that says it and I thought it would be cute lol. Hope you like this chapter!  
__Fading Tears-Thanks for the many reviews lol. I'm glad to hear you like my story, and you should write a Holes story, it's really fun lol. Thanks for the reviews, and I hope you like this chapter!  
Vicki-Thanks for the review! C'est la vie is French for "it is the life." It's also a song that I really like so yea lol. Hope you like this chapter!_

Hope everyone likes this chapter, and remember to review!)

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters and such.

"You seriously tried to start a fire?" Haylie asked, her eyes wide open. ZigZag nodded his head proudly.

"You know it, but all I got was some smoke, then Mum came buggin' and we all had to dig two holes the next day, but hell, it was worth it," ZigZag smiled.

"I can't believe I missed this much," Haylie said, looking at the faces around her.

Magnet who told Haylie how he stole the matches for ZigZag, and Armpit and X-Ray who made the distraction with a bogus asthma attack, then Caveman and Zero who kept watch, while Squid and ZigZag did the dirty deed. That was the highlight of their time there without Haylie, and she didn't have much to share.

"Dinner!" They heard Pendanski yell, and they all filed out of the tent. Squid hung back and walked with Haylie.

"So did you miss me?" Squid asked. He had recovered from his mini heart-attack and was back to his old self.

"Yea, I missed you all," Haylie replied, smiling.

"Yea, but you missed me more, right?"

Haylie laughed. "Yea, I suppose I did. What about you, did you miss me?"

Squid looked like he was pondering the question, and Haylie lightly punched him in the arm. He smiled, then swung his arm across Haylie's shoulders, "Yea, I missed you."

Haylie felt comfortable with Squid's arm around her, and she sighed softly. "Good."

It was pretty quiet throughout dinner, all the other boys from the other tents were sneaking glances at Haylie. It didn't faze the boys of D-Tent though, they just went on talking and eating. Only Squid made sure to keep a protective arm across Haylie, and every once in a while Haylie would lean her head against Squid without realizing it. Haylie had forgotten how bad the food was there, and she repeatedly had to keep herself from gagging it up.

After dinner, they all went to the wreck room where Squid and the others played pool. Haylie sat on the couch, trying to ignore the stares from some of the other guys. Squid, along with the other D-Tent members, made sure to watch her in case any of the other boys did anything. D-Tent had her back, and Haylie knew it.

After a while, Haylie decided to head back to the tent. She waved goodbye to Squid, then went out. It was hot and muggy out, but it felt just right for Haylie.

She hurriedly changed into gym shorts and a white tee while the boys were out, then sat on her bed and pulled out her CD player. She popped in a CD and started singing loudly, excited with the fact of being back at camp and seeing Squid.

"'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles if I could just see you…tonight!" Haylie was singing along, realizing that this song was so true. Look how far she came out into the desert, to be with Squid. _'Some songs are all about my life,' _she thought to herself, smiling.

Soon the rest of D-Tent came in, and Haylie stopped singing, still embarrassed for the time that they heard her. They didn't notice however, for this time Magnet stole a lighter from Mr. Sir, and they were all talking about what to set on fire.

"You guys are idiots, you can't set anything on fire, we'll all die!" Haylie scolded, and the guys looked at her with dumbfound expressions. "Hello, we're in the middle of nowhere, we can't escape, we'll die of thirst if we try, and there's no firehouse down the street that could set the fire out!"

"So what?" Squid blurted, and Haylie looked at him, narrowing her eyes. "We're not gonna hurt anybody, it's just for fun," he grumbled, and the other boys nodded in agreement.

"Yea Blush," ZigZag said and Haylie winced at her old nickname, "Stop being such a goody-goody."

Haylie slowly shook her head, then stalked out of the tent, Squid following close behind.

"Go away Squid," Haylie said as he tried to catch her arm and talk to her. "Now I don't wonder why you all were sent here."

"C'mon Haylie, cut the crap," Squid said, then when Haylie kept walking his anger spoke for him. "Stop being such a bitch."

Haylie came to a halt, then slowly spun around, gawking at Squid.

"Oh shit," he mumbled, "I didn't mean that, really Haylie, ple-"

"No," Haylie said, cutting him off. "I don't even know why I came back here. I'm just ruining you're fun, being a 'goody-goody,'" she mocked, "And now I'm a-" she swallowed back the lump that was forming in her throat, and managed to croak out, "bitch."

With all that said, Haylie took off into the darkness, running as fast as she could. Squid was caught off guard, and when he finally realized that Haylie was running, it was too dark to even see her anywhere.

"Shit shit shit," he cursed, running his hand through his hair. Not knowing what to do, he ran back to D-Tent.

"Guys, Haylie ran off," Squid yelled as the others looked at him questioningly.

"Oh great, problem in lovers paradise," X-Ray said, shaking his head.

"Yea dude, you gotta take care of this yourself," Magnet agreed.

"She's your girl."

"Maybe it's her 'time of the month.'"

Laughter.

"Yo seriously, you go find her, she's probably waiting for you," Armpit said. Squid looked at all them angrily.

"Whatever," he spat, disgusted that they didn't give a shit about Haylie. He left the tent, looking out into the darkness and seeing nothing. Just dark, shadowy nothing.

Meanwhile, Haylie had ran off a couple feet, nothing too far, and sat on the ground, thinking. She thought about a lot sitting out there for those ten, maybe fifteen minutes alone.

'_I really shouldn't have came back. I don't belong here, I never did the minute I was sentenced here. I belong back at home, with my friends…and Nick. I'm not Squid's type, I am a goody-goody. And to him I'm just a bitch. How the hell could I have not seen it? He's in a delinquent camp for doing something bad. Even though he seems like a nice person. Sometimes. But I'm still not his type, I'm…Nick's type.'_

"Nick…" she said quietly to herself, remembering him. His light brown hair, and dark green, almost emerald eyes.

"Who's Nick?" Squid asked quietly, causing Haylie to jump from freight. Squid planted himself down next to Haylie, his shoulder touching hers. Haylie sighed, making no attempt to move over.

"Just a friend," she replied casually, and Squid snorted.

"Yea right, what, is he your boyfriend or something," he asked, with a tinge of jealousy and disgust in his voice.

"No," Haylie scolded, "God, I said he was just a friend. Besides, why do you care? Why aren't you off setting fire to the warden's cabin or something?" she said, then realizing how bitchy that sounded. She sighed again.

"We were all just kiddin around, we wouldn't hurt anybody, you know that. At least I thought you knew," Squid said, looking Haylie in the eyes.

"Look, I'm sorry I'm such a killjoy," she said, staring right back, "but fire's not cool, and it's not funny to joke about it." She shook her head. "Nobody understands until something actually happens to them…"

Flashback

_Haylie was four years old, and she was in her backyard with her parents. It was the Fourth of July, and they were lighting sparklers.. As Haylie twirled hers into figure eights and such, a beetle flew around her head. Startled, she jumped back, dropping her sparkler into the grass. Before she knew what was happening, the sparks set a fire onto the dry land, and all she saw was flames. Her mother ran towards her and scooped her up, bringing her into the house as she heard fire engines. The fire was put out, and everyone was safe, but she never forgot the sight of the flames and the fear she had afterwards. _

End Flashback

"Hello Haylie, anyone home?" Squid said as he shook Haylie's shoulder.

"Oh…yea I'm okay," Haylie said, trying to get the image of the flames out of her head. "I'm sorry, I just…never mind," she said, shaking her head.

Squid shrugged, then pushed himself to his feet. He held his hand out for Haylie. She looked at him, then took it and got up.

She leaned against him as they walked back to the tent.

"Thanks," she whispered, and Squid shook his head.

"No problem."

Back at D-Tent things had calmed down with the lighter and everything. Conversation stopped when Haylie and Squid walked in, but otherwise everything was cool.

Haylie noticed that Caveman and Zero were never really part of the group when they hung out in the wreck room, or talked in the tent, so she went over and asked how they were doing.

"Hey guys," she said, and they nodded at her.

"Hey," they replied distractedly, and Haylie saw that they were writing stuff down.

"What're you guys doing?" she asked curiously, and Caveman looked up as if just noticing that she was there.

"Oh, I'm just teaching Zero how to read," he said like it was no big deal, and Zero nodded.

"I've already learned A through L, and how to spell some words," he said, his pride clear in his voice. Haylie smiled.

"That's so cool," she said, and it really was. "I have a bunch of paper and pens if you ever need more," she said, then, "And I could even send you some beginner books if you want Zero."

Zero smiled, "That would be cool," he said, trying to hide his enthusiasm. Just then Squid came by, swinging his arm around Haylie's shoulder.

"What are you guys doing, having a party?" he asked, then eyeing the paper and pen in Caveman's hand, his voice turned bitter. "Or writing another letter to _mommy_ and _daddy_?"

Haylie turned and stared at Squid. "What's up with you? Lay off, he's just teaching Zero how to read," she said, clearly confused as to his bitter tone and nasty comment. Squid just looked disgusted, then swung around and went back to his cot. She looked at Caveman.

"What was up with him?" she asked quietly, and Caveman looked uncomfortable, he opened his to say something, then hastily closed it. Then he shrugged.

Haylie's eyes bored into him, and he fidgeted, afraid that he'd slip and say something, only then X-Ray announced that he was going to sleep, and Caveman relaxed. Haylie just gave him a look that said that she wasn't finished with him, then went to her cot.

Across from her, Squid was definitely pissed. He glanced at Haylie when she wasn't looking and let out a disgusted sigh, then flopped back against his scratchy cot. The lights were put out, and pretty soon snores filled the tent.

Haylie laid there awake, wondering about Squid and Caveman and what was happening there. Then she heard it, a light sniff coming from across the room, and then a small choking sound. She realized that someone was crying.

'_Could it be Caveman_?' she thought to herself, hearing the person sniff again, '_maybe it's Squid_?' Then, she heard Caveman.

"Are you okay?" she heard him ask, and then a big sniff.

"Yea," Haylie heard Squid reply, his voice raspy and choky. "I'm fine."

Haylie wanted to say something, but what? She had no idea why Squid was crying, but she knew that she would find out the next morning.

The first thing Haylie noticed was how tired she was. She wasn't use to getting up this early, and then she remembered, Squid crying that night, and Caveman acting all uncomfortable.

She turned to look at Squid, who's eyes, she noticed, were a bit puffy and pink, but you would have to look closely to notice it. He made eye contact with her quickly, then turned around. She decided to wait in the tent until the boys left for breakfast, and then change, so she went and pulled out an outfit. Blue capris and a white tank top. She laid them down on the ground, then neatly fixed her bed, as the boys filed out of the tent one after another. She noticed that on the way out, Squid said something to Caveman who slightly nodded. '_Weird_,' she thought to herself, then quickly changed into her outfit. She brushed out her hair, then pulled it up into a high ponytail, then after spritzing herself with her body spray, she ran out of the tent and into the cafeteria.

She got her tray and sat down with D-Tent, she expected Squid to make room for her next to him, but he seemed very distracted, so she went and sat on the end, across from Caveman. '_Oh well_,' she thought to herself, '_at least I could finish talking with Caveman._'

"Hey Caveman," she said, faking enthusiasm. Caveman glanced nervously at her.

"Uh…hey Haylie," he mumbled, avoiding eye contact.

"Ok, I'll get to the point," she said quietly, so that Squid couldn't hear her. "Last night I heard Squid crying, and then I heard you ask him if he was alright. Then this morning, I saw him say something to you. What's up with all that?" Caveman's eyes darted from Haylie, to Squid, to Zero. Zero shrugged.

"Well, ya see…" he shrugged helplessly. "I dunno."

"C'mon Caveman, tell me."

"Fine, but what do you wanna know?"

"Why was Squid crying?"

"I don't know why, but it wasn't the first time it happened. Every once in a while I hear him, and I always ask him if he's okay, and he says he's fine. Then the next morning he tells me that if I say anything, he'll break my jaw. Please don't tell him I told you," he was rubbing his chin self-consciously. Haylie looked like she was thinking.

"Oh," she said quietly. "Th-Thanks Caveman."

"Your welcome," he said, shrugging.

Haylie sat there thinking through the rest of the meal. It wasn't that long, maybe eight minutes, top. She glanced at Squid every once in a while, figuring what she was going to ask him. She knew that he would kill Caveman if she said she heard it from him, so she had to just tell him that she heard him that night. It would be awkward, but she had to know, maybe she could help him out.

_(A/N: Hope everyone liked this chapter! I want to put that I do not own the idea of Squid crying, that's all Louis Sachar's idea, not mine. I just thought it'd be a good part to add in here. Please review if you get the chance, and hopefully I'll have chapter 15 up soon!)_


	15. Perfect

_(A/N: Once again, it took me forever to update. SORRY! It's just been so crazy over here, and I actually had the story done ages ago, I just haven't had the time to get online and post it up. Not many chapters left in the story, I just finished planning how I'm going to end it, and I think maybe two, three chapters left. Maybe more, I'm not sure yet. Also, for my other story, that's not going to be updated for a while, unfortunatly, I kinda got a bit of a writers block on that one so who knows. Thanks for the reviews from the last chapter!  
degrassichick-Thanks for the review, hope you like this chappter!  
Fading Tears-Thanks for the review! I haven't been on fanfic for a while, but I'll be on the lookout for your story! Lotsa luck with it!  
Meg-Yes, Squid is very hot! Lol, thanks for the review, glad to hear you like my story! Sorry for the long update though :(  
Lauren-You finally get to find out why Squid is crying in this chappie. Sorry for the long update, and thanks for the review!  
firey lil demon-Thanks for the review, glad to hear you like my story!_

_Thanks for all the reviews, and once again, I'm very sorry for the long update! Hope you like this chappie!)_

Chapter 15

Squid seemed to brighten up after breakfast, joking around with D-Tent as they walked to the digging spot. Haylie walked beside Squid, not saying much, thinking on what to say to him. She didn't have to dig a hole or anything, so she figured that she could just hang out and talk while the others dug.

As Mr. Sir showed them where to dig, Haylie watched Squid closely. Every once in a while, she noticed, he would go off into a daze and get a mad look on his face. Then he would be okay. Haylie was very confused.

"Hey," she said, sitting down not far from where Squid was beginning to dig.

"Hi," he smiled, and Haylie smiled back.

"Listen Squid…what was up with you last night, yelling at Caveman?" Squid's face hardened.

"Nothin, just forget about it," he mumbled, turning his back to her as he went on digging.

"I heard you crying," she blurted out, then caught her breath, waiting for Squid's reaction. At first he just stopped digging, shovel in mid-air. Then he slowly turned around to face her.

"I wasn't crying, I got allergies," he said unconvincingly, glancing at Caveman who was digging somewhere behind Haylie. She turned her head and glanced at him, and she noticed him turning around and digging acting all guilty.

"Caveman didn't tell me, I asked him, but that doesn't matter. Why were you crying?" she asked quietly.

"I said I wasn't crying," he barked, making Haylie jump. "It's allergies," he mumbled softer under his breath.

"And what the hell are you allergic to, sand?" she yelled, standing up. "Don't lie to me Squid, I heard you crying." She crossed her arms and stood there staring at him. He avoided eye contact, glancing all around the desert, then finally looking at Haylie. "Tell me," was all she said, and Squid sighed. He dropped his shovel and sat down, and Haylie sat down cross-legged in front of him.

"Look, it's just, sometimes I just wish that I never screwed up my life, okay? I always wish that my mom wasn't a drunk, and that my dad hadn't left home. It just sucks when I see Caveman writing letters to his parents, when I practically don't have any. I have no one Haylie, and it's not like I even did to begin with," he pulled his legs up to his chest and wrapped his arms around his knees, reminding Haylie of the way she would sit in kindergarten.

Haylie looked at him, seeing him as an actual person. Not a cute guy who she was attracted to, but a person who has feelings, and who thinks about his family. She didn't know what to say. She got up and crawled over to Squid, then kneeled and wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt him rest his head on her shoulder, and she tried to hold back the tears that were welling up in her eyes.

"I'm sorry I brought it up," she choked out, "I was just worried and all." She let go of him and kneeled back, looking at him. She rubbed her eyes and sniffed. "Squid, no matter what you think, you have me, and you always will," she managed a smile. "You're perfect to me Squid, and you know that. And you don't just have me, you have all of D-Tent here to have your back. We're your friends, and we always will be." Squid just nodded slightly. "C'mon, finish digging your hole," she said, getting up. When she turned around, all the others were standing there, staring at them. Even Zero was standing there with an interested look on his face. They had never heard Squid cry before, besides Caveman. She scolded at them all, and they hurriedly spun around and went back to digging. Squid had gotten up and started digging furiously, trying to let out his feeling by flinging dirt everywhere. Haylie watched him for a while before she spoke again.

"You know Squid, sometimes I listed to music to help me feel better. I have a song that I think you'll like, well, relate to at least. It helps me realize that I'm not the only one with problems, and maybe it'll help you." Squid just shrugged.

"Whatever," he mumbled. '_God, I can't believe I just spilled my guts to her. She probably thinks I'm a big sissy now_," he thought to himself, disgusted. '_But she made me tell, it's her fault, she wanted to hear it and now she did. God, girls always trying to get you tell them your whole life story, so nosy sometimes. And Caveman! I'm gonna kill that little jerk for telling her this, just wait 'till I get him alone, he'll wish he never stole those damn shoes._" He kept digging, thinking harsh thoughts, while Haylie wandered around the digging site.

"Hey, Haylie," she heard Caveman whisper. He was waving her over frantically. She headed towards him.

"What's up?" she asked.

"Why'd you talk to Squid?" he whispered fiercely, "He's gonna beat the crud outta me, or at least break my jaw!" Haylie shook her head.

"Don't worry, he won't do anything," she said, but Caveman looked unconvinced. He just let out a sigh and went back to digging, trying to figure out in his head when Squid was going to get him.

The rest of the digging time went by slowly, Haylie wandering around, stopping to chat with everyone once in a while. They all asked what was up with Squid, but she just shook her head and said it was nothing. When Squid was done digging, she decided to leave with him.

"Hey," she said, walking beside him. He nodded, looking straight ahead. "Are you mad at me or something," she asked, and he shook his head no. "Then…why aren't you talking to me?" He shrugged. Frustrated, she crossed her arms and let out a heavy sigh. "Hey…Alan," she said, and Squid stopped short. She smiled at him, but he didn't smile back.

"Don't call me that," he said, shaking his head, then he began walking again.

"Fine," she said, walking ahead of him. He watched her go, wanting to catch up to her and apologize, but not wanting to act like he cared that much.

Meanwhile, Haylie had arrived at the campsite and ran to D-Tent, she was upset about Squid, and wanted to be alone to think. No luck though, five minutes later Squid himself stalks into the tent, shirtless no less, and flops down onto his bead. After a couple minutes of awkward silence, Squid spoke.

"You know, I don't blame my mom as much as I blame my dad. I mean, my mom's an alcoholic, it's like a sickness…but my dad, he just left me. And my mom, alone…"he trailed off, and Haylie nodded sympathetically. "I can't believe he just left. Sometimes I wonder that if he came home, if he would even notice that I was gone." He shook his head disgustedly, and Haylie got off her cot and went over and sat on the edge of his. She leaned her head on his shoulder when he spoke again. "It wasn't always bad though. There were good times, but then as I got older he didn't want me to be with my friends and shit. He always wanted me to be just like him when I grew up. He just didn't understand me though. Sometimes I don't even miss him though, when I get outta here I'm gonna take care of myself, and my mum. I don't need him."

"Squid, I want you to listen to this song, okay? You could relate to it…" Haylie got off the cot and went digging through her backpack, finding the CD then popping it into her CD player. She connected the headphones and went back and sat next to Squid. "Here," she handed him the headphones and he reluctantly put them on. She adjusted the volume and put it on track number 12. She then leaned back against Squid's shoulder, and laid her head against his bare chest, hearing his heart beat, along with the song.

'_Hey dad, look at me_

_Think back and talk to me_

_Did I grow up according to plan?_

_Do you think I'm wasting my time_

_Doing thing's I wanna do?_

_But it hurts when you disapprove_

_All along_

_And now I try hard to make it_

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't pretend that I'm alright_

_And you can't change me_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry_

_I cant be _

_Perfect_

_I try not to think_

_About the pain I feel inside_

_Did you know you used to be_

_My hero_

_All the days you spent with me_

_Now seem so far away_

_And it feels like you don't care anymore_

_And now I try hard to make it _

_I just want to make you proud_

_I'm never gonna be good enough for you_

_I can't stand another fight_

_And nothing's alright_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Now it's just too late_

_And we can't go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_Nothings gonna change the things that you said_

_Nothings gonna make this right again_

_Please don't turn your back_

_I can't believe it's this hard_

_Just to talk to you _

_But you don't understand_

_Cuz we lost it all_

_Nothing lasts forever_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect_

_And it's just too late_

_And we cant go back_

_I'm sorry I can't be perfect…_

Haylie held her breath when she heard the song end. She pushed stop on the CD player and just lied there next to Squid.

'_I did relate to that song, damn it why the hell does she always have to be right?'_ Squid thought to himself. _'Oh well, doesn't have to mean I'll admit it.'_ He slid his arm across Haylie's shoulders.

"You know, I didn't know you listened to Simple Plan…I had you down as a Backstreet Boy kinda girl," he said, smirking.

Haylie sat up and looked at him, stunned. "That's all you have to say, after you just listened to that song?" she asked, ignoring the Backstreet Boy remark.

Squid shrugged. "Whaddya want me to say?" he asked teasingly, and Haylie shoved him lightly.

"You never appreciate anything," she mumbled, leaning back against him. He shifted, now serious.

"No, I do, I mean, the song was cool and all, just not my…style," he said. "I do appreciate you doing this…but could you keep it down from the rest of the guys? Bad enough Caveman knows, I don't need X-Ray finding out either." She sighed and nodded her head.

"Don't worry," she replied, getting to her feet.

"So _do _you like the Backstreet Boys?" Squid asked, nudging her shoulder as they left the tent and headed to the wreck room. Haylie felt her face heat up.

"No," she lied, keeping her eyes down. Squid nudged her again.

"Aw com' on, I just spilled my guts to you, and you won't tell me one simple thing? What, do you have an unhealthy obsession over them or something?" he laughed, and Haylie couldn't help but smile.

"I used to like them, okay? And I wasn't…obsessed over them, well not that much, okay, I was only like, 12…around there, but I just like their music now, I mean, Nick was seriously cute back then and all, and Brian wasn't too bad either, but I mean-"

"Okay, okay, forget I asked," Squid said, cutting her off. "Geez, one simple question leads to a whole novel from you," he shook his head.

"Shut up," Haylie laughed, as Squid untied the sleeves of his jump suit from around his waist and put his arms through them. They entered the wreck room, and saw the rest of D-Tent in their usual spots, some playing pool, others on the couch or watching the busted television. Squid joined X-Ray, Armpit, and Magnet by the pool, and Haylie went to sit next to Zero on the couch.

"Hey Zero…where's Caveman?" she asked as she sat down next to Zero.

"He's probably still digging," Zero replied quietly, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Oh yea, I forgot he was a pretty slow digger," Haylie said smiling, and Zero nodded. "So how're you going with the reading?" she asked, and Zero shrugged.

"Okay," he said, "It's been hard on Caveman to teach me though, like you said, he is a slow digger," he said disappointedly.

Haylie looked at Zero, seeing how he said everything so quietly and seriously. "If you want, I could help out too, I mean, I don't have to dig and all, and I'm a pretty good teacher, I used to tutor kids in math for community service, so if you want I could."

Zero nodded, this time a smile clear on his face. "Really?" he asked, and Haylie nodded.

"Course," she replied. "Only you know, I'll only be here for a week, but I'll help out as much as I can and all."

"Thanks," Zero said, just as Caveman came in and flopped down next to Haylie.

"I'm exhausted," he croaked, laying his head back against the chair.

"Hey Caveman, Haylie said she'd help you out on teaching me how to read, is that okay with you?" Zero said in a rush, clearly excited with being able to be taught quicker. Caveman nodded wearily.

"Fine with me, as long as Haylie promises to keep Squid away from me," Caveman replied, and Haylie rolled her eyes.

"I already said nothings gonna happen, everything's okay now," she said, glancing at Squid who was in a huddle with ZigZag, X-Ray, Magnet, and Armpit. "Hey…what's going on with them?" she asked suspiciously as she saw ZigZag glance behind him at her.

"I dunno," Caveman answered, while Zero just shrugged. Haylie glanced over at them again, only to see that they've broken up and were taking spots around the pool table. She shook it off, figuring it was nothing. Nothing she cared about at the moment, at least.

_(A/N: So much drama...! Well, now you know all about Squid's past...so sad. Next chapter will be fun, D-Tent is going to welcome "Blush" back! Lol, hopefully I'll get the chapter posted sooner...  
Untill then, hope everyone liked this chapter, and please review!)_


	16. Revengeful Drama

_(A/N: Once again, a very long update...sigh. At least it wasn't too too long this time, at least I hope not. Now that it's summer, hopefully I'll be able to update quicker and finish this story. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews!  
degrassichik-Thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll be able to update more faithfully now!  
XxnoxfearsxX-I'm glad to hear that you like my story! The little welcome back prank wasn't exactly as funny as I would've liked it, but oh well lol. Hope you like this chapter!  
loudgirlkate-Thanks for the review! I'm planning on how I'm going to end this fanfic, and I don't want to give it away, but it's not going to have a very happy ending. That's all I'm saying lol! Hope you enjoy this chapter!  
realdramaqueen817-Thank's for the review, glad to hear you like my fic!  
mellem-Thanks for the review! I love Squid too, well actually, I like Jake M. Smith lol. He's so cute  
singingbookfreak-Thanks for the review, I'm glad to hear you like my fic!  
shadow's fang-I know I took a long time to update! Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner!  
zero girl-Lol, thanks for the review! I hope you like this chapter!  
Amanda-I'm sorry for the long update! I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'm happy you like my fic!  
Vicki-Thanks for the review! Hopefully I'll be able to write the next chapter quicker and post it quicker lol! Hope you like this chapter!  
_

_I hope everyone likes this chapter! And remember, review!)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

"Well, I'm going back to the tent," Haylie stated, standing up. Caveman and Zero nodded.

She headed towards the door, when suddenly Squid jumped in front of her, yelling.

"Wait!"

"Whoa!" she yelled, stumbling backwards. Squid grabbed her hand as she steadied herself. "What's the matter with you?" she asked, yanking her hand back.

"What, huh? Oh me, oh, nothing, it's just, uh…"Squid stuttered idiotically. He glanced behind him at the other guys surrounding the pool table, then cleared his throat. "I, I mean, we, were wondering if you would like to…play a game of, uh, pool, with us?" he asked, straining a smile. Haylie shook her head.

"What's up with you?" she asked, laughing. "No thanks anyway, I was just heading back to the tent," she said, turning around, only once again Squid grabbed her hand and yanked her back to face him.

"No Haylie, wait. I uh…I need to talk to you," he said, his face all serious. Haylie could feel her heartbeat quickening.

'_Is he going to break up with me?' _she thought to herself. _'"I need to talk to you" are breaking up words. Were we even going out in the first place?'_ Haylie just nodded and Squid led her over to the couch.

"Move it Yelnats," he grunted and Caveman quickly jumped up and out of the way, with Zero close behind him. Haylie shot a confused glance at Caveman, who shrugged in return before leaving the wreck room.

"What's the matter Squid," she asked as they sat down.

"Nothing, it's just that, well you see, I just wanted to….to thank you! Yea, to thank you! For uh, letting me listen to that song, you know, if was really good and I did connect with it and I never really got to truly thank you so Haylie, thanks!" he said, ending with a big fake smile on his face that Haylie noticed right away.

"Your welcome Squid, now if you don't want to tell me the real reason you want to talk, and if you don't wipe that phony smile off your face, I'm going back to the tent." Squid's smile dropped immediately and he began to squirm around, his eyes darting around the wreck room. Haylie looked around too and noticed that the rest of D-Tent had left. "By the way, where is everybody?" she asked curiously.

Meanwhile, in D-Tent

"Hurry up guys, get back in here!" X-Ray hissed to Magnet and ZigZag, who were running towards the tent with a bucket full of water each.

"I'm hurrying!" Magnet hissed back, while ZigZag stumbled past him.

"Incoming!" he yelled, flying past X-Ray and into the tent.

"Guys, I really don't think this is a good idea," Caveman said nervously, watching Magnet and ZigZag position themselves on either side of the tent flap.

"Shut up!" X-Ray and Armpit yelled together, for the tenth time.

"Okay..." Caveman mumbled, sitting back down on the cot next to Zero, who shrugged. "If Squid doesn't kill me first, then now I know Haylie will for sure."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What do you mean?" Squid asked back.

"Never mind, I'm going back to the tent," she replied, getting up. Squid jumped up next to her.

"Good idea Haylie, let's go back to the tent, it's getting late and we really should get back to the tent." Squid babbled. Haylie looked at him.

"I think you've been out in the sun way too long, Squid," she sighed before heading to the door. Squid followed her, babbling on once again.

As they approached the tent, Squid came down with a coughing fit. Haylie whacked him on the back.

"Ow, what was that for, HAYLIE?" he yelled, clearing his throat.

"You were coughing, SQUID, and I didn't want you to choke."

"Ok, well thanks, HAYLIE, and will you look at that, WE'RE RIGHT IN FRONT OF OUR TENT, HAYLIE!"

"NO REALLY, SQUID?"

"YES, REALLY HAYLIE!"

"Whatever, leave me alone already I'm getting a headache." She replied, opening the flap to the tent and stepping inside. Only the minute she was inside the tent, ZigZag and Magnet, who were standing on either side of the doorway, each poured a bucket of water over her head from the showers. "OH! MY! GOSH!" she screamed, as everyone else, even Zero, laughed. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?"

"WELCOME BACK BLUSH!" Everyone yelled loudly, as she stood there, soaking wet. Everybody was standing around with huge smiles on their faces, except for Caveman. He looked worried again. Haylie swung around and looked at Squid.

"I---I can't believe you!" She said, shaking her head. Squid chuckled slightly.

"It was your welcome back gift," he replied, shrugging. Haylie shook her head.

"Well, thanks guys," she said, forcing a smile. "That's really just what I wanted my first day back here, to get sick from this nasty water." She shook her head and her wet hair sent water everywhere. The boys backed up a bit. "You all better watch it now, cause I'm going to get you back sooner or later," she finished, an evil smile crossing her face. Some of the boys grins began to fade.

"Aw, come on Blush, it's all love," ZigZag said.

"Yeah!"

"No need to throw a fit over it."

"It was just for fun."

"Whatever already, but revenge is sweet, so remember that," Haylie said, cutting them off from their complaints. The boys just looked at each other and shrugged lazily, rolling their eyes. They all figured that there was no way that Haylie would be able to prank all of them that well. They were in for a surprise.

That night, while everyone was falling asleep, Haylie lay wide awake in her cot, thinking. She was trying to figure out a revenge plan to get the boys back. She figured that Zero and Caveman had nothing to do with the whole prank, so she decided to let them be, so that left Magnet, ZigZag, Squid, Armpit, and X-Ray. Magnet and ZigZag would be pretty easy to get, since Magnet's a bit blunt and oblivious at times, while ZigZag has an attention span of a five year old. Armpit would be a bit harder, but not by much. Squid and X-Ray would be the hardest. The rest of the night was spent with Haylie trying to figure out her plan.

That morning, Haylie was exhausted but she put on her happy face as she waited for the boys to leave the tent so she could get dressed and start her revenge. The boys were all pretty much asleep anyway, so they would never suspect anything.

Squid was the last one to leave the tent, and before he did so, he turned to Haylie.

"Hey, you know it was all just a little joke last night. You don't have to get so…revengeful over it."

"Yea…I do," she said, smirking. Squid just shrugged and sighed, then trudged out of the tent.

About five minutes later, Haylie was already dressed in a denim skirt and a pink tank top. Her hair was pulled up in a tight pony tail, and she laced up her tennis shoes. Then she looked around the tent, her eyes resting at Magnet's cot.

"Time to get to work," she whispered to herself.

Ten minutes later she was heading toward the cafeteria, where the boys were having their breakfast.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Man I'm tired," Squid complained as he shoveled dirt out of his hole.

"Mhm," Haylie responded. She was still planning ways to get back the boys, so she wasn't totally focused at what Squid was saying, which he noticed.

"So are you tired?" he asked, smirking.

"Yea," Haylie said, still in dreamland.

"Do you like me?"

"Uh-huh."

"Wanna make out in my hole?"

"Oka-WHAT?" Haylie yelled, snapping back to reality.

"I said…do you wanna help me dig my hole?" Squid said slowly, trying to fake innocence. To his surprise, she bought it.

"Yea right, Squid. If I dig _your_ hole, then you wouldn't learn your lesson, now would you?"

"Aw, shut up…_Blush._" He smirked.

"Not funny," she said, shaking her head, but smiling nonetheless. "Not funny."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As usual, Haylie left with Squid to head back to the tent, which fit into her plan just perfectly. She stayed in the tent as the boys went to took showers, waiting for them to return. Finally, they all filed in one by one.

As they arrived, they all flung themselves onto their cots, which they did everyday after taking a shower and before heading to the wreck room. Then Magnet came in and fell face forward onto his cot, only to cause the cot to collapse, bringing him with it.

"What the hell?" he yelled, getting up, as everyone around him dissolved in laughter. Especially Haylie.

"One down, four to go," she said smugly. Then it registered in all the boys' heads what happened, and they quickly stopped laughing.

"What do you mean?"

"You did this?"

"Why four when there are seven of us?"

"Why me first?"

"This is impossible!"

"Hush now!" Haylie yelled. "I told you I'd get you all back one by one. And I decided to leave Zero and Stanley out of it, because I strongly believe that they weren't a part of my little 'welcome back gift'." Caveman and Zero sighed in relief. The other boys stared daggers at them.

With that, Haylie left the tent and headed to the wreck room. The boys followed her.

"Hey, Haylie," Squid yelled, jogging up to her.

"Yea?" she asked, glancing at him.

"Why are you gonna prank me, I thought we had something special," he said, looking at her with big, innocent, yet fake, eyes. Haylie shook her head and laughed.

"Cut it out Squid, of course I'm going to get you, it was probably your evil idea."

"Nuh-uh!" he denied.

"Yea huh, besides, you wouldn't want the other boys thinking you get special treatment just cause I like you." _Oops!_

Squid smirked. "You like me?"

"Oh shut up!" Haylie said, shoving his shoulder. He laughed and ran ahead of her to the wreck room.

'_I am such an idiot!' _Haylie thought to herself. _'I told him I liked him! And I don't! Well, I kinda do, but I can't! I'm only going to be here a few days, I can't like him! And he can't know! Gosh, why did I even come back here? It was all a big mistake, I just should have stayed home. I'm not supposed to like a boy like him, and I'm sure as hell not supposed to be with someone like him. My parents would never allow it! Me, Miss goody goody perfectionist, together with Squid, a "bad boy." But he's not really a bad kid, he just got in trouble. He may have a bad reputation, but he could change! What am I saying, no he can't! The first thing I learned about boys was that in no way could a girl succeed in changing him. Besides, my dad will have a coronary if he knows I like a kid who was sent to a juvenile camp. But all these are boys are really nice, they just screwed up a bit in the past. Oh hell, I'm screwed up.'_

Haylie sighed and sat down on the couch in the wreck room. Caveman and Zero were back in the tent reading, so she was all alone. She watched Squid and the other members of D-Tent play pool for awhile. She couldn't help but notice that Squid kept looking back at her, checking up on her. It kind of got her annoyed that he thought she needed to be babysat, but it also made her feel happy, to know that he really did care.

Soon she felt somebody fall onto the other side of the couch. She glanced over and saw that it was a boy whom she didn't recognize. He must be new.

"Hey," he said, his voice deep. Haylie felt herself blush. The boy was seriously cute, with dark, streaked hair and green eyes. Soon she snapped back to reality. She didn't want to have another event like last time, with J.D.

Still, she replied.

"Hi," it sounded like a squeak.

"I'm David…" Haylie nodded.

"I'm Haylie."

"Nice name."

"…Oh, uh, thanks," she giggled self consciously. She was acting like a fool!

'_What the heck's the matter with me? I'm acting like a complete and utter idiot! Like I care what this boy thinks of me…'_

"So…" David said, smiling a half smile. Haylie laughed awkwardly.

"Uh…are you new here?" Haylie asked, then realizing how lame it sounded, she said, "I mean, I never saw you before or anything so yea."

"Yea, I am. Are you?"

"Not…exactly," she replied, not knowing whether or not she should elaborate. "So why were you sent here?"

"I killed my best friend."

Haylie's eyes widened.

David laughed. "Nah, just kiddin'. I actually kind of broke into my school with some friends and spray painted the place. You know, 'random acts of vandalism,' at least that's what I was accused for."

Haylie couldn't help but laugh. That's when she glanced over and saw that the boys from D-Tent were huddled up and talking, staring straight at her. Squid looked mad. Her laugh came to stop. David didn't notice.

"Uh…I think I gotta go," she said nervously. David looked confused.

"I was seriously kidding when I said I killed my best friend, you know," he said.

"Oh, I know," Haylie said, starting to feel guilty for ditching him. "I'm just really tired and all…" she trailed off. David nodded.

"Okay…well it was nice talking to you."

"Yea, you too," she said hurriedly.

"Maybe I could talk to you tomorrow?" he asked shyly. Haylie smiled again. He seemed sweet enough.

"Okay," she said. David smiled.

"Cool."

"Yea…well, g'night," she said, quietly.

"Night," he replied, smiling.

Soon Haylie was speed walking out of the wreck room, her head down. She heard foot steps behind her, and she didn't have to turn around to know who it was.

"Hey!" Squid yelled, grabbing Haylie's shoulder and spinning her around. "Who was that?" he asked.

"That was…David," she said, avoiding his gaze.

"David," Squid repeated.

"Mhm, David."

"So do you know…David?" Squid asked, raising his eyebrow.

"Uh…not really, I kinda just met him I guess."

"Oh…I see," Squid said, nodding his head slowly.

"What's the big deal anyway, we were just talking, it's not like all of a sudden he's like, my best friend or anything. Why do you even care who I talk to? You don't have a fit when I talk to Zero or Caveman and all," Haylie replied, starting to get pissed off.

"Yea, but in case you didn't realize, remember what happened last time when you were 'just talking' to somebody?" Squid replied, referring to J.D. Haylie felt her anger rising. "Plus, everyone's here for a reason, Haylie. They could be real jerks and you don't even know."

"Yea, well. You're here," Haylie said evenly, staring Squid straight in the eye. For a moment it looked like he had the breath punched out of him, then his expression quickly changed to anger. Haylie stalked off before she said anything else, or broke out into tears. Squid watched her go, and for once, he didn't run after her.

_(A/N:Oohh...drama! I hope you enjoyed this chapter!_

I have to say, I won't be able to write much now until around the 15th. I'm leaving on the 5th for vacation, so I won't be able to write much in that time, so just a heads up and an apology in case the next chapter isn't up soon! 

_Hope everyone's having an awesome summer vacation! And remember to review!)_


	17. Just Friends

_(A/N:I'm so so so so sorry! I can't believe it took me this long to update Oo. It's been a crazy summer, and now school's starting on Wednesday for me (high school!), so it's going to be another hellish year, but I'm ready for it. Thanks for all the reviews!  
degrassichick-Thanks for the review! I've never seen that movie, I just like the name Haylie, as for David well...lets just say I know someone named David lol. Anyway, thanks for the review and sorry for the very long wait!  
shadow's fang-Thanks for the review, and also, I had an awesome vacation, thanks! Hope yours was great too!  
Goddess Rose-Thanks for the review! Sorry it took so long to update, hope you enjoy this chapter!  
K4g0m3-ch4n-Thanks for the review! I don't know if they're going to be kissing anytime soon though...  
emddozen12-Thanks for the awesome review! I'm glad to hear youlike my story, and sorry it took so long to update! _

_This chapter's not as long as I would've liked it to be, so hopefully the next one will be longer and up sooner.)_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes or any of the characters.

Squid's Thoughts

_I can't believe that girl. Alls I'm trying to do is look out for her. Besides, isn't she my girlfriend? She told me she freaking loved me that day in the hospital! She was probably so drugged up then though. But still, I thought she liked me, or at least cared, or something. What the hell is she doing, talking to other guys, especially guys who could put her in danger. She's not supposed to do these things. After this week, I'll probably never see her again. Maybe it's better off if we just stay pissed at each other, then it won't be so hard when she leaves. Aw, what the hall am I talking about? It'd be even harder if she leaves when she's mad at me. God, this sucks._

Haylie's Thoughts  
_I can't believe myself. I really am a bitch. I shouldn't have said that to Squid. He's just being nice I guess. But still, that doesn't mean he has to tell me who I can't talk to. He's being so damn over protective. I guess that's what boyfriends do…but wait, Squid isn't exactly my boyfriend, he's my friend. I think. Well, Nick was never like that with me. He let me talk to whoever I wanted. But Nick wasn't my boyfriend either. What do I know, this bites. But I do know that I'm not going to be here very long, and I have got to set some things straight with Squid. Well, so much for all those pranks I was planning to do. This is far more important. _

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

That night was very awkward for Haylie and Squid. Haylie changed while ZigZag and Magnet held up a sheet, then immediately went to sleep on her cot. Or at least she fake slept. She didn't actually fall asleep until she heard seven sets of snores.

Meanwhile, Squid couldn't stop staring at Haylie, trying to catch her eye. Only she remained stubborn, and kept her eyes down the whole time.

That morning, Haylie stayed in her cot while the others got dressed, and then left for breakfast. She then sighed and dragged herself up and got dressed. She left her hair down for once.

When she entered the cafeteria, she went directly to D-Tent's table and sat on the end, next to Zero and across from Caveman. She didn't even bother getting her lunch, since it would just go in the garbage anyway. She watched Caveman eat for a few minutes until he noticed her staring.

"You look tired," he said, stating the obvious. Haylie nodded.

"Mhm…very," she sighed.

"What's wrong?" he finally asked, in a low whisper. Haylie shook her head.

"I really screwed up," she said darkly.

"How?" Caveman asked.

"I pissed off Squid."

"Well, that's not really that hard to do," Caveman said, smiling to himself. Haylie shot him a look and he quickly dropped it.

"Seriously, just talk to him. He likes you a lot, obviously, he probably just needs time to cool down."

"But that's just it!" Haylie exclaimed a bit too loudly. "I'm leaving next week," she said, quieter. "And what are the chances of seeing him once he gets out of this hell hole? I want to be friends with him, but that's it. I think. I know, I do. Just friends."

Caveman looked at her questioningly. "I thought you really liked him too."

Haylie felt herself Blush. "I do…I mean, I did," she practically whispered. "It's just, I don't want to have to like, break up with him when I leave. There's no way we could keep up a long distance thing. I'm up for it, but he's probably not. And it's practically impossible. "

"Nothing's impossible," Zero said quietly, next to her. Haylie and Caveman looked at him. He shrugged shyly. Haylie couldn't help but smile. She knew that she at least had two friends to count on.

After that they dropped the subject, and chatted about Zero and his improvements in reading and writing, and Caveman complained about his bad luck.

Then some of Haylie's bad luck kicked in when David came over and slid in next to Haylie.

"Hey Haylie," he said, smiling brightly.

"Um…hi," she said shyly. Then, "I know you're new here, so I kinda have to clue you in on something: You're supposed to sit at your own table for meals or else it kinda starts trouble."

"Oh," David said, biting his bottom lip. Haylie felt her pulse quicken. He looked so adorable when he did that. "Well, I was just wondering if you wanted to hang out in the wreck room after you dug your hole and all."

Haylie smiled. "Sure," she said, figuring that she'd tell him about the whole visiting thing then.

"Okay, so I'll, uh, talk to ya then, right?" he asked nervously.

"Yup," Haylie nodded. David smiled and got up and went back to his table. Haylie glanced at Caveman and saw him raise his eyebrows at her. She shrugged helplessly.

"So is he part of your 'screw up'?" Caveman asked, nodding at the direction that David left. Haylie nodded slightly.

"Yea, mostly the only part," she said regretfully. "It's just, he seems nice enough, right?" Caveman shrugged. "I was just talking to him and Squid goes and freaks out on me." She frowned.

"Well, you do have to be careful I guess around some guys here, but he shouldn't really tell you what to do, I guess." Haylie just looked at him. Then she smiled a little.

"Thanks," she said, then she nudged Zero too, who she knew was listening. "You too, you guys are the best."

Caveman just shook his head and said, "Anytime." Zero smiled.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Haylie didn't know what to do as she walked with D-Tent to their digging spot. She knew she had to talk to Squid, to apologize and just talk to him. Only she didn't know how he would respond. She was really rude to him last night.

Squid also found himself in a rut. He saw that kid David sit down at _their _table before, and he caught bits of their conversation, but not much. Mostly just "trouble," "wreck room," and "sure." Not enough to actually piece together what was happening in the wreck room, but he knew he was going to stay there all night to keep an eye on Haylie. And David. Haylie and David. Ugh.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…now what?" Haylie asked Caveman as she watched him dig his hole. He shrugged.

"What do you mean, 'now what?' Go talk to him."

Haylie looked over at Squid. She sighed. He had his back turned to her, which she figured was done purposely. She glanced back at Caveman who nodded towards Squid, then started walking over there. Very slowly.

"Hurry up!" Caveman hissed quietly behind her, which she heard since she only got about two feet away from him in the last five minutes.

"Okay, okay," she murmured, picking up her pace. Before she knew it, she was standing right behind Squid. She reached out and tapped him on the shoulder. He gave a little start, turned around and looked at her, then turned back to his hole. Haylie ignored this.

"Look Squid…I know you're probably like, really pissed off at me right now. Which I totally get…kinda. But I need to talk to you, like, now." Haylie walked around to face him. "Please?"

Squid looked at her. He nodded slightly. "Fine, let's talk. We could talk about how you dissed me last night. Or how bitchy you were acting, and what you said. Or, we could talk abo-"

"Squid! I'm talking now, so you listen!" Haylie interrupted. Squid scowled. "Look, I know you're really mad at me, but I think it's time we just talk and set some things straight, okay?"

Squid nodded. "Whatever," he said, sitting down next to his hole. Haylie sat down across from him.

"Okay, now, I'm leaving soon, in like, five days. And I really don't want to leave mad at you, or with you mad at me. Also, about our whole…relationship, what's happening there? Because this whole 'You can't talk to that person," thing has got to stop. I'm not a little kid, and I know who to talk to. And you really have no right to tell me who I could talk to either. So…okay your turn."

"Well, I thought our 'relationship' was that you were my girlfriend. Only I guess not since you went running off with _David _yesterday."

"You thought I was your girlfriend?"

"Well you don't tell someone you love them for the hell of it."

"Ohmygosh, Squid…I knew I should have spoken to you sooner. Look, I really, really like you, and you know that. It's just well, don't you think we're better off as friends? I mean, what are the odds that we'll actually see each other after you get out of here?"

"What are the odds that we won't?"

"Well…I don't know. I just think we're better off as friends, that's all. Is…is that okay with you?"

Squid looked Haylie. She looked like she was upset, but she also looked like she meant what she said. He nodded. "Yea, we're friends. I gotta dig my hole now."

"Um…okay. Well, I guess I'll talk to you later, okay?"

"Yea, later," Squid said, standing up, then when Haylie was out of earshot, he added under his breath, "Unless you're too busy talking to David."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So what happened?" Caveman asked Haylie when she retreated back to him.

She sighed. "I don't really know. Squid thought I was his girlfriend. I kind of told him I wasn't which I think hurt him. Then we agreed on being friends."

"Hmm…complex. Well at least you're cool with each other now," he said.

"Yeah, I guess so." She bit her bottom lip. She was really close to tears, only she didn't know why. "Hey, I think I'm going to go back to the tent. See ya later."

"See ya," Caveman said, turning back to his hole.

Haylie glanced at Squid one last time before walking towards D-Tent.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As Haylie headed off, Squid turned around and watched her walk for a few seconds. He sighed heavily.

'_What is up with that girl?' _Squid thought to himself as he dug his hole. _'One minute she says she loves me, then she says she doesn't. But what am I gonna do, spit out a poem for her about it? 'You said you loved me, then you said you didn't, I wish you'd make up your mind, you freakin' idiot.' Hey…that was good. Let's see if I could come up with another one………Nope, nothing. Anyway, I guess she is sort of right, I mean, she is leaving next week. And it's not like we're going to be near each other. Just a state away. Which is pretty damn close, but whatever. I just wish it didn't have to end like this. Agreeing to be 'friends.' Yea, like when did that ever work. Whatever.'_

_(A/N:Hope everyone liked the chapter, and I'll try to get chpt. 18 up soon! Remember to review!_

Also, I hope everyone had a great summer vacay!)


	18. Keep In Touch

_AN: Okay so it's only been what, a year since I've updated? That's not too long…but I am SO SORRY! With high school started up last year, and just everything that's been going on I just had no time to write. But now with school starting (sophomore baby!) in three days, I was deleting all my old papers from last year when I came across my beloved Holes story which I promptly forgot about. So I just had to finish it. Thanks for the reviews, and again, I owe the biggest apology for abandoning this and all the people who read my story. Hope you enjoy the ending!_

Disclaimer: I do not own Holes.

Haylie arrived back at D-Tent and sat on her cot, looking at her surroundings. It felt like home to her, which didn't surprise her. She couldn't believe she was leaving for good in only five days. Five days left to hang out with Caveman and Zero. Five days to help teach Zero how to read and write. Five days to get to know David. Five days to try and get everything going on with Squid back to normal. Five days to continue being herself.

The last realization surprised Haylie when she really thought about it. Back at Kansas, she was quiet, and kind. She never spoke her mind, and always went along with what others expected of her. She never hung out with a lot of guys before, just Nick. Here at CGL, she was the only girl, and she didn't even mind anymore. She knew that she could easily talk to the guys in D-Tent, which was new to her. She felt like she could just spend the day talking and laughing, just letting loose. Not in Kansas, though, she had an image there, of being prim, and proper. And clean, she knew people would faint if they saw her in dirt stained clothes. But just maybe, that'll change….

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Soon, Haylie heard the guys heading back, distant voices, the showers turning on, and Zero entering the tent.

"Hey," she said quietly. Zero nodded at her before picking up a clean jumpsuit, then heading back out to shower. Haylie sighed. Alone again.

Then someone else approached the tent. Haylie didn't have to take her eyes away from the book to know who it was. For some reason, she knew it was Squid just by the way he opened the tent, glanced at her, then closed it and left. She rolled her eyes.

Sighing, she got up, dropped her book on her cot, and chased after Squid. He wasn't too far away.

"Why'd you just leave like that?" She asked, grabbing his arm. He shrugged.

"…I forgot that I had to take a shower," he said slowly. Haylie shook her head.

"Liar," she murmured.

"I am not a liar!" Squid exclaimed loudly. "You're the liar, Haylie. You're the one who says things that you don't mean." Haylie recoiled from him slowly.

"I never said anything to you that I didn't mean, Squid. I meant it when I said that I'd miss you when I left CGL. I meant it when I said being sent here wasn't half bad after all. And I sure as hell meant it when I said I loved you. Only you just don't get it! I can't love you! I just can't okay?" She yelled back. She shook her head again and wiped at the tears welling in her eyes. She turned around and sped back to the tent. As usual Squid was on her tail.

"Wait, Haylie!" he yelled, gently grabbing her wrist and turning her towards him. She was crying openly now, which thoroughly embarrassed her. The last thing she needed was to cause a scene looking like that. She wiped the tears off her face and sniffed.

"What did you mean when you said that? Why can't you love me? I'm lovable," Squid said, smiling slightly, trying to bring humor into the situation. Haylie shook her head and frowned.

"Squid, why don't you get it? I'm leaving in five days! Five! I have a whole different life back at Kansas! I was supposed to come to camp to serve time for a crime I didn't even commit! That was a screw up! The camp being an all boys camp was another big one! Meeting you, and the other guys, and actually falling for you, is the only thing that felt right this whole time. Only now, it's turning out to be the biggest screw up of all! When I first got here, I couldn't wait to leave, only now I don't wanna, which is crazy, but its true. I realized who I am here, who I was hiding back in Kansas," she paused to catch her breath. Squid felt this was his chance to jump in.

"Haylie, you never hid who you were. You were just storing that part away until you met me, that's all. You don't have to change yourself for anybody. Not for me, or the other guys in D-Tent, or those people you talk about back where you live. Just ignore them, don't change to fit in. People have always tried to change me. My dad, my guidance counselor, dumbass Pendanski over there. But I've never changed, and I'm not gonna. Sure, ten years from now I'll probably be locked up in some mental institute, but who gives a damn? At least I went down being myself…"

"Squid, you're crazy," Haylie said, laughing. Squid smiled back, happy to see that she stopped crying. "It's just that, I really like you, Squid. Love you even. But I can't. What are the chances that it would work out between us? That you would get outta here, find me, and we'd date and all that? It's just hard to see."

"Maybe for you it is, but for me it's not. But you're right, if you see things that way then it probably wouldn't work out. But I do love you too. And I'll really miss you."

"Same here," Haylie said. She then leaned towards Squid, who wrapped his arms around her. They stood together like that for a while, just trying to hold on to what they knew they were letting go of.

Soon Haylie whispered, "Now this means that you're going to leave David alone if I ever talk to him, got it? Don't worry, I don't like him like that or anything, but there's nothing wrong with me talking to other guys, okay?"

Squid sighed, "Got it," he said reluctantly.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next four days passed just like it was old times. Haylie went with the guys when they dug their holes, circling them and stopping to talk with everyone now and then, occasionally lingering around Squid. For once there was no tension between her and Squid, even though she sometimes caught him staring at her. It just felt like a final closure, which she appreciated. Haylie hung out in the wreck room too, talking to David, who turned out to be a nice guy. She also helped out Zero and Caveman back in the tent with Zero's reading. Everything finally fell into place.

Until the dreaded final day of Haylie's stay at Camp Green Lake. She awoke that morning with a sick feeling in her stomach, one of those 'I don't wanna get out of bed cause I know something bad is going to happen the minute I do.' It was early, and the boys were still sleeping. She looked at all her belongings packed up next to the tent door. One outfit lying across a luggage that she would wear today. She couldn't believe it. The most horrid place she's ever been to, yet what she would give up just to stay one more day.

It was light outside, so she knew the boys would be woken up soon. She sat up in her cot and watched Squid sleep. Sure it sounds kind of stalkerish and weird, but she couldn't help it. He looked so peaceful, his mouth slightly open, making soft snoring sounds. Haylie began to smirk. One last prank for the road.

Slowly she slid out of her cot and crept towards Squid's cot. When she reached it she got down onto the floor and rolled underneath his cot. It was dirty under there and soon she felt a sneeze coming. She tried to suppress it as best she could, and realized that she was safe since nobody even stirred. Before long she heard the horn blasting and the counselors going around to the tents, waking everyone up. She felt the cot squeak above her head. The guys were all mumbling incoherently, until finally Squid sat up and saw that Haylie wasn't in her cot.

"Where's Haylie!" Squid asked loudly, then slowly got out of his cot. Haylie saw his feet next to the cot, and when he stood up she reached out and grabbed his ankle, making him trip.

"Holy shit!" Squid yelled, stumbling. He whipped around and saw Haylie emerge from under the cot, laughing along with the guys who were starting to fully wake up. "What are ya doin under there?" he yelled, but Haylie was laughing too hard to answer.

"Ah…that was priceless," She said when she finally calmed down. "I couldn't help myself, this was my last chance to get back at you y'know." Her smile faded as she remembered that she was leaving soon. "Anyway, one more prank to add to the list now." Squid shook his head.

"It wasn't funny," he scolded, but he was smiling sadly now at Haylie. "Anyway, better get ready to-"

"Boys, since Haylie is leaving today the Warden has decided that you don't have to dig your holes today so that you could see her off," Pendanski said, sticking his head through the tent door and cutting Squid off. He nodded then left briskly.

The guys didn't know whether to be happy that they didn't have to dig their hole or sad that the reason they didn't have to was because Haylie was leaving.

"I'd dig ten holes just so you could stay here, Haylie," Zero said quietly, looking at the ground. Haylie smiled and felt the tears well up in her eyes. She walked over to him and hugged him.

"Thanks Zero," she said softly, and he nodded, hugging her back. The boys watched this and soon they started to feel the sadness rise up between everyone. They all went to stand around Haylie.

"We're going to miss you, y'know," X-Ray said, while the others nodded in agreement. "It's not every day a girl stops by here." He chuckled awkwardly.

"Yeah well, hopefully you all will get out and start behaving now, hmm?" Haylie teased.

"Of course," Armpit said with a look that totally said "yeah right".

Haylie glanced at Squid who was oddly quiet. She sighed and walked up to him, wrapping her arms around him. Slowly she felt him rise his arms and embrace her.

"I love you," Squid whispered in her ear, and Haylie hugged him tighter. Her heart was breaking.

Finally they let go of each other, and Haylie slowly made her rounds, hugging and saying good bye to the rest of her tent mates. X-Ray, the tough guy leader of D-Tent who always had his friends back. Armpit, and his break dancing. Or attempt of. Zigzag and his eccentric behavior. Magnet who was always filching something. Caveman, a total sweetheart. And Zero, who had more knowledge than anyone gave him credit for.

Finally Squid. The boy she played pranks on, crushed on, flirted with, and fell in love with. The humorous boy with a broken background and a cloudy future. A boy she'll always remember.

"Keep in touch, okay?" Haylie said, her voice quivering. The guys nodded somberly. She heard a car pull up outside. She took her bags and went outside, the boys following her. She loaded her bags into the trunk, glanced back at the boys, and got into the car. They waved as she pulled away. And she could've sworn she saw tears in Squids eyes. Although it was hard to tell, what with the tears streaming down her own face.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	19. Epilogue

Epilogue: Postcards to camp green lake.

--------------------------------------------------

_Squid,_

_I love you too._

_Haylie._

--------------------------------------------------

_Caveman, _

_How's CGL? I miss everyone tons. Is Zero doing better with his reading and writing? I'm going to write to him also. By chance, do you know if Squid got a letter from me. I wrote to him a while ago but I never got a reply. I was just wondering._

_Hope everythings okay._

_Haylie._

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Zero,_

_Hey kid hows life? I hope you're doing good with your reading and writing. I miss you all so much. _

_Haylie._

_----------------------------------------------------_

Postcards from CGL:

_Hey Haylie, nothing much going on here. Same old, different day. It's pretty boring around here without you. _

_Yea I think Squid got your letter. At least I always see him looking at a postcard. I don't know why he hasn't written you back though? Maybe I'll offer to teach him how to read and write too. Nah I'd rather not get knocked out with a shovel. Just kidding. Well, not really. _

_Caveman_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Hi Haylie, Cavemans helping me write this letter but only a little. I'm doing okay here. Can't wait to get out. _

_Zero_

_--------------------------------------------------_

_Haylie-_

_I know you do. Sorry it took me so long to write. I'm getting out of here soon. I'm thinking about heading to Kansas. Good idea?_

_Squid_

_--------------------------------------------------_

Postcards to CGL:

_Squid_

_Perfect idea._

_Haylie_

_A/N: Well that's it! Kind of an open ending, but just like the movie, 'I guess you just have to fill the rest of the holes yourself!' Thanks to every single person who ever reviewed this story, it took a long time to complete it but I hope you enjoyed it. Much love!-Ally_


End file.
